Consuming Fire
by Maranni123
Summary: At the mercy of their emotions and the ancient Vulcan time of mating, things go from bad to worse when Jim, Spock, and the crew are kidnapped as Spock goes into Pon Farr. With the biological clock ticking, will Spock and Jim survive? Warning: K/S
1. Chapter 1

Consuming Fire

By: Maranni123

Disclaimer: Hello again faithful watchers and lovely passer-bys. Although it's illogical to start new projects when you're already working on another project, I just couldn't resist writing this. It pounded at my brain for weeks until finally, last night, I wrote it in a half-asleep, manic writing session. It was crazy. So once again, let us begin. Warnings: Possessive!Spock, cursing, K/S goodness, and mature scenes later on. Un-betaed in an attempt to spread my wings, so please point out any and all mistakes. I do not own Star Trek. If I did, then the fight scene between Spock and Kirk in the 2009 movie would've ended very differently. ;D

"Talking."

'Thinking'

"_Vulcan talking_."

_'Bond talking.'_

Enjoy!

**(xXxXxXx)**

The cell was dark, damp, and a complete cliché. Sitting against the wall, his eyes closed in an attempt to calm his already frayed nerves, McCoy twitched as his heard a series of jangles and curses.

"Sulu," he sighed, and the clatters and curses paused. "This is the last time I'm going to say this: the chains are unbreakable." McCoy opened his eyes and glanced over to his right to give Sulu a glare. "If the hobgoblin can't break them, then I'm gonna safely assume that you can't break the either!"

Sulu frowned and pulled on his chain again. McCoy rolled his eyes. Sulu was just lucky that the chains were as short as they were or else McCoy would've smacked him across the head.

"Oh, lay off him Leonard."

Both McCoy and Sulu looked over to their left and watched Uhura struggle with her own chains. "I mean," the Communications Officer mumbled as she fell back against the cell wall. "We can't just sit here and do nothing. At least Sulu's trying to escape."

McCoy rolled his eyes and leaned back against the wall. "Well, in case you haven't notice yet, we're strapped to these walls by chains connected to our wrists," McCoy shook his wrists, causing his chains to clink together. "Which are extremely strong. So forgive me for trying to use my brain to figure out how to get us out of here instead of just rattling my chains!"

Sulu made a soft scoffing sound and sat back down against to wall as well, a small pout on his face. "You don't have to be so mean," he grumbled.

A soft chuckle reached McCoy's ears and he looked ahead to the other side of the room to see Jim laughing, his own chains rattling. McCoy glared at him. "Oh, shut up Jim!"

Jim bit his lip and gave McCoy a wink. "Oh come on Bones," he said cheerfully. "Lighten up! Things could be worse."

"Oh really?" McCoy growled. "Things could be worse?" He waved his hands around him, his wrist chains clinking softly. "We're in a cell, chained to walls with no idea where we are, who brought us here or how we even got here in the first place! And you're telling me things could be worse?"

Jim nodded. "Yep," he said enthusiastically. "Things could be worse. We could all be dead."

Sulu gave his chains a pull. "Plus," the helmsman offered. "We're not suspended up in the air." Sulu tapped his foot against the floor. "We can still sit down. That's something, right?"

Jim beamed at the man. "Exactly," Jim exclaimed. "See Bones? Sulu's looking on the bright side." Then, Jim's expression grew more serious and he pulled on his chains. "But don't worry," he assured the four figures in front of him. "I'll find a way to get us out of here."

Sulu made a quiet moan in his throat and Uhura banged her head against the wall softly. McCoy simply shook his head. "Wonderful," he said sarcastically.

A tense silence filled the cell. Although they were joking, everyone knew that their situation was serious. It had happened so suddenly, they were all still trying to get their bearings. The day had begun like any other day. A routine mission to deliver supplies to a recently colonized planet. It was a simple mission, a milk run.

Jim pulled against his chains again, his teeth clamped together. 'That's probably why we're in this mess,' Jim thought. 'It was a simple mission and we were relaxed. Too relaxed.' It had happened on the way back from the planet. The crew had been calm, entertaining themselves in their own ways. Sulu and Chekov had been engaged in a very extreme game of rock, paper, scissors, Uhura had been humming to herself, bored, and McCoy had visited to bicker at Jim and jab at his relationship with Spock. Though the majority of the crew had just recently found out about their Captain and Commander being together, the main crew had known about it all along. They had even been present at the two's bonding ceremony on New Vulcan. Everything had been perfectly relaxed.

The young captain finally stopped struggling against his chains and leaned back against the wall with a sigh. 'And then suddenly, we're beamed from our ship and into a cell,' Jim thought bitterly. 'With no communicators and no means of escape.' Honestly, if this wasn't proof that the very Universe was after the Enterprise crew, Jim didn't know what was.

_'Jim…' _

Jim looked up from where he'd been staring and locked his gaze onto his First Officer, who was chained up next to Uhura and the other side of the room. The half-Vulcan wasn't sitting, like the rest of the crew. Instead, he was still standing, his hands firmly folded together behind his back despite his chains and his spine straight. On the outside, Spock seemed perfectly fine, his unemotional mask flawlessly in place. However, thanks to their bond, Jim knew better. Spock was staring at him, only him, ignoring McCoy, Uhura, and Sulu, his chocolate brown eyes intense and hazy.

_'Jim…' _Spock spoke again through their bond, his urgency and anxiety flowing towards his bond mate. Jim bit his lip and mustered up as much love and reassurance as he possibly could and sent it Spock's way, watching with a smile as Spock relaxed to some extent.

_'We'll be fine Spock,' _Jim said softly, calmly. _'We'll get out of here soon. Just try to relax.' _Slowly, Spock nodded, and then let his head drop down, his black hair falling gently over his eyes. Jim gritted his teeth together and pulled on his chains again. He had to get Spock out of here and fast.

McCoy looked up and gave Jim a look. "Jim," he grumbled. "It's no use. These chains are too strong." Silence once again. Well, that was odd. McCoy frowned and craned his neck to glance over to Spock. Normally, Spock would've been on him for his negative thinking when it came to Jim. Said First Officer was still in his earlier position, head down, eyes closed, attempting to relax his tense muscles.

"Hey Spock," the doctor called out suddenly, his voice laced with suspicion. Both Uhura and Sulu glanced up at McCoy while Jim continued to gnaw off his lower lip.

Spock was still for a moment before he finally raised his head up to meet McCoy's gaze. "Yes Doctor?" he asked softly, his voice rough. McCoy's suspicions grew.

"You've been awful quiet," McCoy drawled out, his eyes narrowing. "In fact, you haven't said more than a handful of words since we've been in this mess."

Jim twitched suddenly against his chains as he felt Spock's discomfort and McCoy's head snapped over to him. Instantly, Jim ducked his head down in order to escape McCoy's gaze.

McCoy glared at the man. "Jim," he growled. "What's going on? What aren't you telling me?"

But Jim never got to answer, because at that very moment, the beings who had captured them had decided to make their presence known. With a loud clang, the door to the cell flew open and three beings walked into the room calmly, their heads raised with pride and dignity. They were mainly humanoid looking, with a head, two arms, and two legs. However, they were clearly alien. With dark red skin, large almond shaped eyes that were a pale gray color, and with absolutely no hair visible, the creatures were clearly not of Earth.

Jim quickly glanced over to Spock with a frown and the half-Vulcan shook his head slowly. _'They are not familiar to me,' _Spock said slowly, his thoughts rough and tense.

And apparently, they weren't known to Starfleet either. Immediately, Jim fell into Pissed-Off-Captain mode and he glared at the three figures, standing up to make a further example of his authority. "Who are you?" he demanded, voice filled with power.

If the situation wasn't dire and stressed, Uhura would have rolled her eyes. They didn't even know if the beings spoke Standard. Of the three figures, it was the middle one who answered. The being was slender, feminine looking and smaller than the other two, but when it spoke, it was clearly male. He looked over to Jim, his expression unreadable.

"Who we are," he said softly, causing all five crew members to flinch in surprise. "Is none of your concern, human."

Jim growled and jerked against his restraints. "I'd beg to differ," he spat out. "What have you done to my ship?"

Again, the smaller being answered. "Your ship is perfectly safe," he said in that same soft voice. "No one has been harmed or taken, save for you and the others here."

Although it was obvious that Jim didn't trust the figure in front of him, McCoy could still see that the young captain had relaxed somewhat at the mention of his crew's safety. Spock himself felt Jim's relief and basked in it, hoping that it would calm his nerves.

Jim eyed the smaller alien and his two bigger lackeys. "Well, seeing that you can speak Standard. Kidnapping Starfleet crew members is an extremely lofty crime," he said slowly. "And the punishment for that crime is a tad extreme as well. And I wouldn't want you to get in trouble, so how about you let us go and return us to our ship." It wasn't a question or a suggestion. It was a demand.

The alien's eyes narrowed at the obvious threat and Spock felt his body tense again. "Your petty Starfleet does not control us, nor do we fear it," the alien nearly spat out, his voice no longer soft and soothing. "We are above Starfleet, as we are also above you."

McCoy scoffed softly. He couldn't help it, really! "Ego much?" he mumbled and Sulu couldn't help it either, he chuckled just as softly. Uhura just rolled her eyes.

As the young captain and the alien stared each other down, Jim could feel Spock's heated mind start to overwhelm his own. This alien was pissing Spock off and at the moment, that was a very, very bad thing. Jim took in a breath and sent Spock a cool wave of as much peace as he could offer, trying to ease his bond mate down.

As Jim focused, the slender alien's eyes widen and he broke out into a smile, revealing sharp and pointed teeth. Instantly, Spock locked his eyes onto the alien and stared at him, his chocolate eyes burning. The alien glanced over to Spock, watching how the half-Vulcan was staring at him, and his smile widened.

"It appears," he said softly, his voice sending an unpleasant chill up the crew's spine. "That our scanners were correct."

Jim clenched his teeth together to prevent Spock's anger from effecting him too much as he spat out, "Your scanners?"

The alien nodded, his eyes still locked onto Spock's. "Indeed," he whispered, causing another unpleasant chill to run down Jim's spine. "It seems that we will be able to finish our research after all."

Behind the slender alien, his two lackeys finally decided to show some emotion and they smiled as well. Sulu shifted uncomfortably at the sight. Everyone tensed as the slender alien continued to smile and finally, Jim couldn't stand it.

"What do you mean 'research'," he demanded. A murderous look entered his eyes and his strained again his chains. "If you so much as even look at my crew the wrong way, I swear your lackeys over there will be the ones to pick up your pieces!" That whole thing about not letting Spock's anger overwhelm him? Not working out so much.

The slender alien didn't reply. Instead, he turned to one of his lackeys and made a few fast clicking noises which was most likely their own language. The larger of the two, a mammoth compared to the alien speaking to him, looked over to Spock, and then to Jim. The crew shivered again as the large alien's grin grew. Then, slowly, the large alien started for Jim. It seemed like everyone was holding their breath as the being made his way towards Jim, the smaller alien moving back to join his other lackey. Sulu and Uhura were staring at the scene with wide eyes while McCoy glared daggers at the alien's direction. Spock, however, was nearly shaking with rage.

With every step the alien took towards his bond mate, Spock's tremors seemed to increase violently, until his chains were rattling along with him. Jim narrowed his eyes and stared at the alien, backing away until his chains prevented him from going back any further as the alien stopped in front of him, barely a foot away from the captain. Although he wasn't showing, Spock could feel Jim's fear and a low growl began to sound from his chest, causing Uhura to look his way. What she saw surprised her.

Spock was glaring at the alien in front of Jim, rage painted clearly on his usually composed face. Uhura had never seen Spock so upset. His eyes were burning, his breaths were short and choppy, and his teeth were bared menacingly. His hands gripping his chains, his knuckles white, Spock looked like a wild animal ready to kill his prey. The man was seething, enraged, and absolutely pissed off.

"Spock?" Uhura asked softly.

Jim let out a sudden gasp and Uhura turned to see the alien lifting a hand to Jim's face. Spock's growl grew louder, more threatening, and the alien turned to give the half-Vulcan a smile before he grabbed Jim's face roughly, causing Jim to cry out in surprise. Feeling Spock's rage, Jim felt a wave of absolute terror wash over him as those fingers grabbed at him. 'It's wrong,' Jim thought frantically as the fingers caught him. 'This is wrong! He's not Spock!'

"_Kroikah_!"

A loud and vicious snarl echoed through the cell and all eyes went to Spock. Spock growled at the alien, low and deep, and bared his teeth even further while he pulled at his chains, causing them to moan from his strength.

"_Kroikah_," he snarled again. "_E'shua_!"

Instantly, the large alien released Jim's face and backed away from the him, Jim falling back against the wall with shaky legs. McCoy, Sulu, and Uhura were staring at Spock with wide, shocked eyes as the Vulcan continued to snarl and growl. Jim released a shaky sigh and looked over to his bond mate. Those fingers were gone, but he was still shaken. He needed Spock, his bond mate.

"Spock," he said softly.

Almost immediately, much to everyone's surprise, Spock stopped growling and turned to Jim. In the blink of an eye, Spock went from hostile and insane, to soft and comforting as the half-Vulcan gazed over to his shaken bond mate.

"Jim," the half-Vulcan purred soothingly. "_T'hy'la, __sochya_._ Taluhk nash-veh k'dular_." Jim closed his eyes and let Spock's words and waves of affection wash over him through their bond.

Breaking his eyes away from Spock, McCoy looked over to the three aliens with wide eyes. The aliens were still smiling. The slender alien smiled over to Spock, although the half-Vulcan was too busy soothing his bond mate to notice.

"Our scanners informed us that there was a Vulcan aboard your vessel that was about to proceed into Pon Farr," the alien said softly, and McCoy sucked in a breath. The alien's smile grew. "We have yet to study the phenomenon of Pon Farr. This is a glorious find indeed."

**(xXxXxXx)**

A/N: Like I said, un-betaed, so all mistakes are mine. So, did you guys like it? Do you want me to go on with it? Tell me in your reviews! :D And yes, I will post Ch. 17 of PBTL soon. Oh, and my Vulcan is awful, so if anyone wants to help out with that, I'd be forever in your debt. XD Good night everyone!


	2. Chapter 2

Consuming Fire

Chapter Two

By: Maranni123

Disclaimer: Hello once again my faithful watchers. :D Really, this is the fast update I think I've ever done, but I can't help it. This project has taken over my brain. But, I do have some important news for you all. On my profile is a website where you can sign a petition to get openly gay crew members and Kirk and Spock's romantic relationship into the new movie. So go check that out before you read this. As I am writing this, there is a huge spider hiding somewhere in my bedroom. No, we can not find it and yes, we tore apart the bedroom looking for it and our cat is on watch duty. I hate spiders. Anyway, I'll never own Star Trek, this is un-betaed so please point out any mistakes and enjoy! :D

**(xXxXxXx)**

There was a full minute of eerie silence, save for Spock's soft purrs, before McCoy exploded.

"Pon Farr?"

Turning to Jim with wild eyes, clenched teeth, and a red face, the good doctor looked as if he were going through Pon Farr himself. "Pon Farr," he screamed, completely uncaring that the three aliens were watching him now. "Spock's going through Pon Farr?"

Hearing McCoy's screams, Spock whipped his head at McCoy's direction and snarled, feeling a rush of rage wash over him. "You will cease speaking to him in that tone," he snarled.

Sulu felt himself trying to sink into the cell wall as Spock gave McCoy a glare to end all glares and Uhura decided to go very still, not wanting any of Spock's biologically induced anger focused on her.

Desperate for some ounce of control of the situation and not at all happy about the fact that his crew was now frightened by their commanding officer, Jim raised a hand to the bridge of his nose and he tried to calm himself down. Through their bond, Spock's rage and lust was starting to transfer over to him, making him tense and irritable. But still, even through the red haze of his partner's Pon Farr, Jim held onto his title as Captain of the U.S.S Enterprise. His crew was in danger. They were being held against their wills by beings who viewed his First Officer as a test subject. Jim sighed softly. He knew that he and Spock were in deep trouble and he knew that McCoy was going to have his head for not telling him about Spock's Pon Farr, but at the moment, he really did have bigger fish to fry.

"Bones," Jim finally said, trying to ignore the way that the aliens were watching the whole incident like it was a tennis match, their heads swinging from left to right. "I'm sorry. I know I should have told you about Spock's time earlier. I was going to tell you, but then we kind of got kidnapped, so… yeah."

"You're damn right you should have told me," McCoy grumbled, ignoring the way Spock was growling at him. "Damn it Jim, this is about the worse possible time for this! You should have told me!"

"I know Bones," Jim sighed quietly. "I know. And you can yell at me more about this later okay? But for now, please just... let me handle this? Please?"

Letting out a grumpy sigh, McCoy held onto his glare, but thankfully held onto his tongue, though Jim wasn't sure how long that would last. He turned to Spock, who was still growling at McCoy.

"Spock," Jim said softly, and the half-Vulcan turned to him with a soft expression on his face.

The bond was now filled with love, lust, and admiration. Jim could literally feel Spock's blood boiling and he could also feel, underneath the lust and love, Spock's pain from being separated from him and his shame at the way his Pon Farr was making him act.

Jim took in a breath to control himself before he continued speaking. "Spock, I know that it's hard but I need you to concentrate on keeping yourself calm, okay?"

Spock frowned softly, though it was nothing compared to the glare he'd given McCoy and the alien who had touched him. Keep himself calm? The very notion was laughable! His mate had been touched against his will! That man, the doctor, had spoken, screamed, at his mate! Spock was burning with rage, with lust, and with the desire to touch his mate, to feel Jim's skin beneath his hands, to join their minds in the most intimate of ways, to become one with him in body, in mind, and in soul.

And yet he could not! Those… awful, insufferable, completely horrid beings had chained him down, preventing him from reaching his mate. And he was enraged. His entire body was aching for Jim's touch, his blood was burning, his logic was being stripped from him, bit by bit, leaving him with nothing but his own shame and his ancestor's primal ways of thinking and his possessive urge to take, take, take, and Jim wanted him to try and calm himself? But although the suggestion was madding and deserved an angry response, Spock's couldn't bring himself to yell at his mate. If anyone else had suggested it, he would have gladly screamed out his frustrations at them. But not at Jim, no, never at Jim.

"T'hy'la," Spock said roughly. "You ask the impossible. I cannot… I… they cannot touch you… but…"

Spock struggled to rein in his emotions and tried to grasp onto any logic he had left. Jim's suggestion was true. Spock had to calm himself. They were in a dangerous situation already and Jim could not be weighted down with anymore stress. He had to rein in his emotions. He could not allow his blood fever to endanger his mate's life. But the pain, the fever… it was unbearable.

'_I'm sorry Spock,' _Jim whispered silently to him. _'I know how much it hurts, I do, I can feel it right along with you.' _Jim managed to smile softly and sent Spock his reassurance and love._ 'But we need to keep our cool. I need my First Officer, Spock. I need to get my crew out of here. Please, just try to calm yourself down.' _

Spock went silent for a long moment before he nodded. "Yes," he said sharply, then he fell silent, bowing his head down once again.

'_I will try Jim,' _Spock said through their bond. _'I… it will be difficult, but I believe I will manage so long as they refrain from… touching you.' _

Jim felt a surge of love and pride towards his bond mate before he steeled his expression and glanced over to the aliens, who were conversing with themselves quietly as Spock shielded his portion of the bond, preventing any of his out of control emotions to impact Jim's actions.

Jim shot Sulu a reassuring grin, gave Uhura a wink, ignored the death glare McCoy was still giving him, and then faced the aliens once again.

"Hey," he said loudly, interrupting the conversation the aliens had been in, his voice echoing off the walls. Obliviously annoyed by Jim's interruption, the slender alien broke away from his two associates and walked over to Jim, a frown on his face. Amazingly, Spock didn't move or make a sound as the alien approached Jim and since Spock was shielding Jim from their bond, Jim couldn't feel his emotions.

"Interrupting a conversation is rude," the alien scoffed, as if he were reprimanding a small child.

Jim rolled his eyes glared at the alien, crossing his arms over his chest. "Oh, well excuse me then," he said sarcastically. "But I just have to know exactly why you kidnapped us! And really, I'm the rude one? You haven't even told us your names!"

McCoy groaned softly, banging his head against the wall again. 'Oh Jim,' he thought wearily.

The alien was silent for a moment, before he said, "You may call me Ra'na." He motioned towards the other two. "The names of those two are not important." Ra'na turned to face Jim again. "And as for your question of why we have taken you prisoner, it is simple."

Ra'na raised a hand to his chest proudly. "We are a race the values knowledge above all else. Our purpose in life is to collect the data of all live forms so that we may be all knowing. We will become gods of knowledge." He pointed over to Spock. "Your vessel passed over our solar system and when you did, our scans showed us that your Vulcan was about to undertaking Pon Farr. We know nothing of Pon Farr and wish to study the effects it has on the Vulcan and his mate." Ra'na then pointed to Jim. "You are his mate," he sad softly. "We needed you both to conduct the experiments."

The humans tensed at the word "experiment" and Jim narrowed his eyes. "But if you need to study the effects of Pon Farr," he argued. "Then why abduct my crew as well. What are they here for?"

Ra'na seemed to frown softly and he turned his gaze onto McCoy, Sulu, and Uhura, who stared back defiantly at him. They were afraid, yes, but they wouldn't show it. Serving aboard the Enterprise had given them too much backbone for that. Ra'na stared at them for a moment, before he looked back to Jim.

"A mistake," he said simply. "They were not meant to be taken. As we are without all knowledge at the moment, mistakes are perfectly acceptable."

Sulu, having more control than McCoy, did not roll his eyes at the alien's comment, though he did snicker lightly. 'Talk about your ego,' he thought.

Ra'na placed a finger to his non-existing lips. "However," he countered. "We have not studied the internal organs of the humans to much extent." Ra'na glanced over to Uhura. "And I am most curious as to what makes that female's skin a darker color than your own."

Well, maybe serving aboard the Enterprise gave you backbone, but not that much backbone. Uhura shared a nervous glance with Sulu and McCoy, but Jim let his anger known as he growled and lunged at Ra'na, causing the slender alien to back away from him. Spock's head shot up at the sound of Jim's growls and McCoy stood up from the wall, pulling on his chains. Jim cursed in frustration as his chains stopped him from beating Ra'na's face into a pulp.

"If you dare touch my crew or my mate," Jim seethed dangerously. "I swear, you will regret it!"

Ra'na made a soft chirping sound that Jim guessed was laughter. "Silly human," he chirped. "We will not go near your Vulcan while he is in Pon Farr. For our little knowledge, we know that he is violent." Ra'na's eyes narrowed as well and he smiled. "No, our experiments will be focused solely on you, human."

Spock twitched and his hands gripped at his chains, his knuckles turned white from the force.

"And as for the others," Ra'na continued. "We will be forced to wait until the Vulcan's Pon Farr has passed before we may begin studying them." Ra'na's face broke out into a large grin that sent shivers up Jim's spine. "That is most fortunate for you, human, for you will be gone before we being our studies on your crew."

Jim growled again but remained where he was standing, glaring daggers at the alien before him. Ra'na ignored the glares and looked over to Spock, who was staring at him again.

"It is so interesting," the alien said softly, still looking in Spock's direction. "Pon Farr is a strange subject indeed. Vulcans are known for their self-control, their logic. And yet, Pon Farr seems to rip them of that control." Ra'na glanced over to Jim.

"We have met a Vulcan before," he explained softly. "Back before we knew of Pon Farr. From him, we learned much of the Vulcan race. He was reluctant to share at first, though we managed to persuade him into telling us what we wanted to know. He died however, before he was able to progress into Pon Farr. We were conducting an experiment on his pain resistance and out needles accidentally punctured his heart."

Uhura let out a tiny gasp, covering her mouth with her hand and Sulu flinched. McCoy just continued to glare while Ra'na continued to speak.

"Fortunately," Ra'na said lightly. "We did learn of where the Vulcan heart was located and how long a Vulcan could survive with a punctured heart, so not all was lost with him."

As Ra'na spoke, Jim could feel Spock's block to their bond start to crumble as he became more enraged. Jim couldn't blame his bond mate, he was pretty pissed off as well. Disgusted with Ra'na and full of remorse for the fallen unnamed Vulcan that had died by their hands, Jim could tell that it was only a matter of time before Ra'na pushed Spock over the edge and the half-Vulcan's shields went down.

Ra'na paused and then gave Jim a small smile. "We did learn from out first Vulcan a few very interesting facts on the subject of Pon Farr."

Jim was silent, but took in a sharp breath when Ra'na took a step towards him. The slender alien looked pleased and turned to Spock, no doubt wanting to watch the man's reaction. Spock was glaring daggers at him. His teeth were bared again, his hands gripping his chains. A low and feral hiss escaped him as he stared at the slender alien, daring Ra'na to take another step towards his bond mate.

Ra'na laughed softly, extremely pleased with Spock's reaction. "The Vulcan we met before told us that during Pon Farr," Ra'na commented. "Vulcans do not enjoy having their mates touched by another. Your Vulcan proves this true."

Jim tried to repress a shiver from traveling down his spine when Ra'na's eyes seemed to gleam at him. "The Vulcan also informed us that during Pon Farr, the dominate mate will become aggressive towards any others, save for his mate, while the submissive mate will become docile, almost fearful of any others."

The alien paused thoughtfully before he said, "Normally, the female would be submissive, but seeing as you are male and human, one would wonder if the same rules apply to you."

Ra'na took another step forward and watched carefully as Jim backed away from him quickly. From where he was chained, Spock let out a snarl, more of his self-control slipping away from him, rage consuming him.

Jim honestly had no idea if what Ra'na was saying was true, but if it was true, then that would explain the stab of terror that hit him when the largest alien had grabbed him. Ra'na seemed to be happy with Jim's reaction and finally backed away, much to everyone's pleasure.

"We must being the experiments at once," Ra'na said softly, moving over to his companions. "We will return shortly, human. Rest while you can." Jim shivered softly and Spock let out a soft purr, sending quiet waves of comfort and love over to him, the shield in their bond long forgotten for the moment.

Ra'na watched Spock's sudden mood change with a wide smile and he let out a soft laugh. Then, he clicked out a series of commands to his companions before the three of them walked out the door, Ra'na leaving with one finally smile in Spock's direction before the cell door close.

**(xXxXxXx)**

A/N: Tada! :D I still can't find that spider, but my cat did just run under the bed in hot pursuit of something, so let's hope that she catches it. So, what did you guys think? Did you like it? Love it? Hate it? Do you hate spiders too? Then tell me in your reviews! XD Good night everyone!


	3. Chapter 3

Consuming Fire

Chapter Three

By: Maranni123

Disclaimer: This chapter, my lovely readers, was inspired by gothraven89's story, "Honey, It's Me or the Science Project!". One glance at that story and you will understand the rest of this chapter. ;D Un-betaed as usual and no, I don't own Star Trek. So don't sue. Oh, and happy birthday Mr. Chris Pine! XD For those who did not know, his birthday is the 26th of August. XP

Secret Trekkie: Thank you, from the bottom of my heart, for your kind review my friend. You're pleading as been answered and I'm glad you're enjoying the story so far. XD P.S: Yes, my cat did get the spider. She's amazing like that. ;D

Lantis: XD Keep stalking my friend. I don't mind at all! ;D Thank you for the review!

Enjoy!

**(xXxXxXx)**

As soon as the cell door shut, McCoy went into full Pissed Off Mode.

"Jim, you little bastard," he growled, ignoring the way Spock glared at him. "When were you going to tell me that Spock was about to hit Pon Farr?"

Jim, still slightly shaky from Ra'na's taunting, shushed Spock quietly before he turned to McCoy.

"Bones," he started. "I know we should have told you sooner. And I am sorry. But how was I supposed to know that we would be kidnapped by crazy scientist aliens?"

Uhura swiveled her head away from Spock and gave McCoy a weak smile. "He does have a point there Leonard," she said softly, trying to lighten the situation for her own sake. She turned to Jim.

"But Jim," she continued on, a frown replacing her smile. "There's something that I'm not getting. I understand Pon Farr, but what I don't get is how suddenly it started effecting Spock."

She motioned slowly towards the half-Vulcan, who was still glaring at McCoy, not wanting to seem threatening in any way. "Spock seemed perfectly fine on the bridge before we were kidnapped."

Jim looked over to McCoy, who let out a sigh. "Under normal circumstances," the doctor said slowly. "Pon Farr hits gradually, lasting for a minimal of several days before it dissipates."

McCoy glared at his chains and gave them a pull. "However," he continued. "These are not normal circumstances. Spock's Pon Farr was probably brought out early thanks to this whole mess. Because, as everyone probably knows, being kidnapped and chained up to walls can cause some extreme stress."

Having been silent for the duration of the conversation, Sulu suddenly raised his hand, much like a child in class, and waved it side to side. Jim chuckled under his breath as McCoy turned to the helmsman.

"Yes Sulu?" the doctor asked in an exasperated sigh.

Sulu lowered his hand and to McCoy's surprise, the man was blushing softly. "Umm," he hummed for a moment. "Okay. I know this is going to sound silly, but I have to know. What's Pon Farr?"

A short silence filled the cell room before Jim started to laugh loudly, his chains rattling along with him. Spock apparently found Jim's pleasure in Sulu's embarrassment pleasing, as he stopped glaring at McCoy and resumed purring softly in his mate's direction, extremely happy now that his mate was no longer feeling upset. Uhura bit her lip to hold in her own giggles and she ducked her head down to avoid everyone seeing her smile. It was strange she had to admit.

Their very lives were at stake and within moments, Ra'na and his lackeys would be back to "study" Spock's Pon Farr. They should have been planning an escape, trying to find weapons, or testing their chains to find weaknesses. Instead, they were all laughing at Sulu's expense and the helmsman's lack of knowledge in the Vulcans sexual biology.

However, with the fearful and stressful situation hanging over them like a dark cloud, Uhura took comfort from her hidden giggles at Sulu's embarrassment. Jim's loud laughs cut through the nervousness that was looming over them all like a knife and Uhura, as well as McCoy and even Sulu, would take any comfort they got.

So, instead of just answering the man's question, McCoy decided to take a jab at the helmsman.

"Good God Sulu," the doctor sighed dramatically. "Didn't you study at the Academy? You should know this!"

Sulu's blush darkened and Jim's laughs got louder. "I did study," he insisted, crossing his arms over his chest. "I just never paid that much attention to Vulcan biology."

McCoy rolled his eyes and glared over to Jim, who was wiping away a few tears, a large grin on his face.

"Knock it off Jim," he grumbled. "At least he paid attention to the rest of his classes." Jim stuck his tongue out at McCoy playfully and then turned his attention back to Spock when the half-Vulcan growled softly in the doctor's direction, apparently still upset with him for yelling at his mate.

Jim shushed him softly and opened up their bond, wincing only slightly from the heat. Spock's Pon Farr was setting everything on fire, his body and his mind. It made for communicating through their bond uncomfortable, but with it being the only means of comforting his mate, seeing that they were chained apart, Jim knew that he had to suck it up and deal with the sting.

McCoy just rolled his eyes again and then turned to Sulu. "I'll make this as quick and as painless as possibly kid," McCoy began, folding his arms over his own chest as he sat back down against the wall. "Because to be honest with you, it's the birds and the bees all over again, only Vulcan style, and any sex talk is awkward enough."

Another pause.

"Pon Farr is the Vulcan's time for mating. And it's awful. It strips the Vulcans of their usual logic and leaves them acting on their own basic biology, which is why you probably haven't heard of it Sulu. Vulcan's tend to keep it on the quiet side out of shame. It only occurs every seven years for Vulcan males, though during the process, both mates involved feel the effects, normally in different ways."

McCoy looked over to Jim with a sad smile. "What Ra'na said was true Jim. Normally, the dominate partner will be more assertive than the submissive partner will be during Pon Farr. So as Spock's Pon Farr progresses, you'll feel the effects too right along with him."

Jim was silent, only just managing to understand McCoy's words before Spock pulled him back to their bond, enjoying Jim's cool presence in his heated mind immensely.

'_My Jim,' _the half-Vulcan cooed affectionately, mentally nuzzling Jim's mind. _'My T'hy'la. My Jim.' _

A worried sigh escaped Jim's lungs and the young man shivered softly. McCoy was right. He could feel his mind starting to slip into Spock's blood fever. His body was starting to ache and Jim bit back a small moan of pain. He needed Spock. He needed his touch, his kiss, his everything, not just his mind. He needed Spock's body as well.

McCoy turned back to Sulu, who had followed McCoy's example and had sat down as well, along with Uhura. Only Jim and Spock remained standing.

"Males Vulcans are possessive by nature," McCoy explained. "It is how they love and show affection. It sounds odd to humans, because we have been taught that possessiveness isn't a positive trait in a relationship. However, we're not talking about humans. We're talking about Vulcans. They're a possessive people normally. In Pon Farr, their possessiveness goes through the freaking roof. Now, I'm no expert on Vulcans. I know what I know because I'm a doctor and I've got to know these things for the safety of Spock's health and Jim's health. I can't tell you exactly what Spock is feeling or thinking at the moment and I can't tell you exactly what Jim's feeling and thinking at the moment. But what I can tell you is that it's not good."

McCoy bit his lip before continuing. "The most important aspect of Pon Farr is that it has a time limit. Normally, Vulcans can control the amount of adrenaline in their bodies. But during Pon Farr, that control leaves. Adrenaline is pumped through the Vulcan's body uncontrollably. They can do nothing to stop it."

The doctor pointed over to Spock. "Now," he said seriously. "At the moment, Spock's body is producing a massive amount of adrenaline. And if his body continues to produce that much adrenaline, he will die, so it's really important that we get them out of here as soon as possible. And us too, of course."

Sulu was staring at McCoy with wide eyes as his brain processed the information.

"So," he said slowly. "Spock needs to do Jim or else he'll die."

McCoy nodded. "Basically."

Well, there was something you didn't hear every day. Of course, Sulu had heard stranger things during his time aboard the Enterprise.

"But why is he acting so crazy?" Sulu asked, glancing over to watch Spock purr softly as he took comfort in Jim's mind. "One minute he's ready to tear off your head and then the next, he's purring!"

Uhura shrugged her shoulders. "Pon Farr strips Vulcans of their control Sulu," she explained softly. "It makes them act wild. And with Ra'na testing Spock's limits, I think it's safe to say that we'll be seeing a lot more of Spock's wild side."

"Like I said, Vulcan males are possessive by nature," McCoy said to the helmsman. "Every time someone else touches Jim or looks at him in the wrong way or speaks to him in the wrong tone, Spock will get upset. He's trying to protect his mate and right now, he can't really do that. He's becoming extremely frustrated."

The doctor leaned back against the wall. "The hobgoblin is just not a happy camper at the moment."

Uhura nodded in agreement, as Sulu gnawed on his lower lip with concern. They needed to get out of there and back to the Enterprise for their own safety, but their main priority now was getting Spock and Jim out of there. If Spock died down there… Sulu didn't even want to think about it.

"So, what are we going to do?" Sulu asked quietly. It was the question that no one had any answer to. And before anyone could at least brainstorm on the problem, the cell doors opened again and Ra'na and his two followers walked back into the room, their heads held high, their simple cream robes flowing behind them.

Hearing the door open, all three officers jumped up from the floor and onto their feet. With the aliens, the anxiety and tension returned to the room as the laughs that they had shared over Sulu's expense vanished. Spock looked over to Ra'na, as did Jim, and the half-Vulcan growled softly. Jim remained silent as Ra'na smiled wide at the First Officer, taking comfort from his mate's presence through their bond. Spock simply growled louder.

Through their bond, Jim could feel Spock's rage and he knew that his bond mate could in turn, feel his own growing terror. Jim however, managed to take in a small bit of comfort from the whole situation, knowing that the alien's wouldn't touch his crew until they were done with him and Spock. And knowing McCoy, Uhura, and Sulu like he did, they would figure a way out of this mess, even with their Captain and Commander in the throws of Pon Farr.

'_Be not afraid T'hy'la,' _Spock cooed affectionately to him. _'I will protect you from all harm.' _

Jim tried to take the comfort being offered to him, but both he and Spock knew that they were at the mercy of the aliens before them.

Ra'na glanced over to McCoy, Sulu, and Uhura for a moment, before he went back to Spock and Jim. He smiled.

"Hello again human," he cooed softly at Jim, who took a step back.

Ra'na's smile simply grew and he began to walk towards Jim, leaving his lackeys behind him once again. Spock let out a snarl, pulling against his chains with all his might as Jim backed away from the alien.

"Stay away from him," he hissed menacingly.

Ra'na paused, glancing over to Spock with an air of innocence. Jim let out a shaky breath as his chains prevented him from backing away any further, his arms outstretched before him, and from where he stood, McCoy could tell that Jim was terrified.

'_I'm okay Spock,' _Jim assured his enraged mate. _'It's okay. I'm fine.' _

Ra'na stared at Spock for a moment as the silence in the cell smothered the three humans who were being forced to watch their commanding officer's suffer. Then, with a quick smile, Ra'na reached out with both hands, grabbing a hold of Jim's chains, and pulled.

The young captain let out a gasp of surprise at the slender alien's strength as he was pulled forwards, his feet almost tripping him, his arms nearly being pulled out from their sockets. Spock hissed and he pulled at his chains again, desperate to get free.

'_Jim!' _

Ra'na chirped softly as he dragged Jim over to him, his smile growing wider as the young man dug his heels into the cell floor, trying to pull away. "

Little human," Ra'na chided gently, his tongue running over his teeth. "We must conduct our tests and we need you over here. And it would be rather unfortunate if your arms were dislocated."

Ra'na let out another short chirp as he tugged on the chains again. This time, having no other choice, Jim was pulled down onto the floor with a cry, his hands and knees smacking painfully against the dirty stone. Small cries escaped Sulu and Uhura as they watched the scene unfold before them, their stomachs turning with worry.

Spock's eyes grew wide and he pushed against the cell walls with his legs, sweat dripping from his hands and face from the heat of his Pon Farr and from his efforts to break free. He was failing as a bond mate! Another was harming his mate! Jim belonged to him and no one else!

Pressing a hand to Jim's back to keep him down, Ra'na let out a series of clicks and to the horror of everyone in the room, the two lackeys raced over to the fallen captain with surprising speed and each grabbed onto Jim's arms, pulling him up roughly to his feet.

Shaking slightly, Jim couldn't describe the absolute terror that was coursing through his veins as the aliens grabbed him. He felt as if someone had pushed him down a flight of stairs; he felt weightless and unstable. Spock was his stability, his rock, his anchor. Spock was his bond mate, his T'hy'la, his protector. But now, Spock wasn't protecting him.

'I don't want them,' Jim thought frantically. 'They are not right! I want Spock!'

As these thoughts raced through Jim's terrified mind, Spock let out another snarl and lashed out against the chains holding him back. Pulling and tearing and clawing at the chains, Spock let loose a string of curses as he fought to free himself and kill those who dared harm his T'hy'la.

"_Ti'amah_," Spock screamed, pulling at his chains and pushing against the wall. "_Ti'amah_!"

'_Spock,' _Jim cried out silently, terror filling him as he struggled. _'Spock, help!'_

A small part of Jim knew that his cries would only cause Spock more emotional anguish, but that part of him was growing smaller and smaller as Spock's Pon Farr drew him further and further into the blood fever along side his mate. And the alien's hands were wrong. They were wrong! Those hands, they were not Spock's hands! They did not belong!

Ra'na glanced over to Spock as his lackeys pulled Jim to his feet, pleased with the half-Vulcan's reaction, then withdrew a small key from the inside of his robe.

"For this experiment," Ra'na explained softly to the shaking human. "We will need to free you."

Reaching out to grab Jim's wrists, Ra'na purposely gripped Jim's wrist too hard, causing the young captain to wince in pain.

Spock was panting now, his breaths coming out in short gasps. His eyes clenched shut and with his mouth opened, a look of complete hatred and anguish washed over the half-Vulcan's normally calm face.

'_T'hy'la,' _Spock moaned through the bond. _'Jim… forgive me!' _

Uhura and Sulu watched the man beside them with wide eyes, their gazes a mixture of pity, horror, and fascination. McCoy's eyes darted from Jim to Spock rapidly, the man going into full Doctor Mode, his eyes pointing out to him everything that was going wrong with his commanding officers. Spock was exerting too much energy fighting against the chains, Jim looked as if he were going to go into shock, Spock's wrists were started to turn green from the force he was using, and Jim was about to being hyperventilating.

McCoy cursed under his breath. Things were going bad and they were going bad fast. 'At this rate,' McCoy thought frantically. 'Those two will die before Spock's Pon Farr is even finished!'

Ra'na, wanting to see more of Spock's rage, dug his fingers into Jim's wrists painfully, drawing out a short gasp of pain from the man.

"_Kroikah_," Spock screamed again, his voice echoing off the cell walls. "_Kroikah_!"

Ra'na finished freeing Jim from his bonds and the chains fell from the man's wrists and onto the floor. However, it did no one any good, seeing as Lackey One and Lackey Two still had a firm grip on Jim's arms. Ra'na turned to stare at Spock's writhing form and he cocked his head to the side.

"Do you hate me, Vulcan?" Ra'na asked curiously. "Tell me, what do you wish to do to me for touching your mate? Tell me what you are feeling so that I might record it in our research."

Spock let loose a horrible snarl and he thrashed his head to side-to-side, shaking his black cap of hair into disarray.

"_Dungi stau nash-veh du_," he hissed hatefully, glaring daggers at Ra'na calm expression. "_Dungi tres-tor nash-veh s'esha yem-torong du_!"

Ra'na chirped softly, seemingly unafraid of Spock's madness. "Our research must begin," he hissed menacingly, giving Spock a turn of his lips. "And there is nothing you can do, Vulcan."

Turning away from Spock, Ra'na focused his attention onto Jim, watching the man struggle against his captors with wide, fearful eyes.

"Tell me human," Ra'na said softly. "Tell me what you are feeling. It is obvious that you are experiencing a great amount of terror."

Ra'na reached out a hand and grabbed Jim's chin, pulling it towards him to meet eye to eye with the young captain.

Spock hissed loudly and spat out, "_Estaik kroi t'nash-veh k'diwa_!"

Ra'na ignored Spock's outburst and kept his focus on Jim. "I can see it in your eyes human," he whispered, edging closer to Jim's face. "You fear my touch upon your skin. You are silent save for gasps and whimpers. These are signs of submission. You are clearly the submissive partner in the Vulcan's Pon Farr."

Jim gagged as the alien's sour breath washed over him and twisted his face free from Ra'na's grasp.

Ra'na simply took a step backward, that smile still present on his non-existing lips. He turned back to Spock and the rest of the crew, addressing them all.

"Our Vulcan informed us that during Pon Farr," Ra'na said softly. "Mates do no enjoy being separated." He chirped once. "We will be testing that theory now." He turned to Spock with a look of glee. "Say goodbye to your mate Vulcan," the alien spat out. "He will be visiting us for some time."

Spock's eyes grew wide and for a moment, time seemed to freeze for everyone in the room. Then, Spock exploded.

"_Kroi_," he screamed, thrashing wildly against his chains, causing Uhura to pull as far away from him as possible for her own safety. "_Kroi_!" _'Jim! My T'hy'la! Jim! They will NOT take you from me!' _

Jim let out a cry and tried to pull away from the aliens, his eyes wet with tears. "No," he finally screamed. "You can't! Please, let me go! Spock!"

'_Spock,' _he screamed silently through the bond, mentally latching onto Spock's fiery mind with his own. _'Don't let them take me!' _

Spock let out a hiss and clutched onto Jim's mind with all of him might, their minds twirling together. In this aspect, he could never be separated from his mate in any way, save for death. But it wasn't enough! He could not allow Jim out of his sight! Never! Jim was HIS mate!

McCoy also pulled against his chains, his eyes filled with barely controlled panic. "You can't," he shouted, his face contorted with rage. "If you take Jim away, Spock will lose it! He might not even survive! If you separate them, they might die!"

Ra'na slowly turned to stare at McCoy with an unreadable expression on his face. The two stared at each other for a moment, Spock and Jim's screams still echoing through out the cell, before Ra'na's face split into a gruesome smile. Uhura flinched at the sight and Sulu turned away, the horrible smile sending shivers down his spine.

It was the smile that a killer wore right before he tore out the life of his victim with his bare hands.

"Ah," Ra'na sighed softly. "But little human, that is exactly what we want to happen. We will see how far the Vulcan will go for his mate."

McCoy sucked in a breath in horror. Ra'na simply continued to smile and he clicked out a command to his two lackeys. They started to pull Jim from the room, said captain thrashing against them.

Tears were sliding down Jim's face as he completely lost himself to the terror of being separated from his mate. Just as Spock was lost to the fiery clutches of Pon Farr, so now was Jim lost to the cold grip of terror. That last small part of him not taken over by Pon Farr finally slipped away, leaving Jim at the mercy of the Vulcan's biology. Consumed with Spock's blood fever, Jim let loose another cry, absolutely hating the feeling of those alien hands wrapped around his arms.

"Spock," he cried. "Spock!"

Spock threw his head back and screamed out his rage and sorrow, shaking Uhura, McCoy, and Sulu to their cores. "T'hy'la!" _'I will not lose you!' _

Jim fought against the aliens, he tried to get away. He really did. But they were too strong. Pulling him towards the cell door, Jim and Spock shared one last desperate look, wet baby blue eyes meeting enraged dark brown.

Time stilled as the two stared at each other, terror and longing meeting rage and love. Then, with one final tug, the two lackeys pulled Jim through the door, Ra'na swiftly following them and closing the door with a loud slam.

For a moment, no one moved. No one spoke. No one made a sound. The cell was eerily quiet.

Then, Spock began to scream.

**(xXxXxXx)**

A/N: God, it's late. And I have work in the morning, so no witty comments tonight. Review please, for it makes me happy! :D Good night!

**Translation for the Vulcan: **"_Ti'amah_!" - "Let me go!"

"_Dungi stau nash-veh du_!" - "I will kill you!"

"_Dungi tres-tor nash-veh s'eshaf yem-torong du_!" - "I will rip out your lung and feed it to you!"

"_Estaik kroi t'nash-veh k'diwa_!" - "Stop touching my beloved!"

"_Kroikah_!" - "Stop immediately!"

"_Kroi_!" - "Stop!"


	4. Chapter 4

Consuming Fire

By: Maranni123

Chapter Four

Disclaimer: Hello my readers and watchers. I'm back and ready for action. I'm sorry for such the long delay my readers, but my life has taken some very extreme turns ever since my laptop died. Unfortunately, our wonderful cat of two years, my baby girl, died on Tuesday the 19th. She was attacked by our neighbors' dog and although we brought her to the vet, the shock and the blood loss was too much for her and she died. Needless to say, it has been an extremely hard time for us. And as for my laptop troubles, I had to buy an entire new laptop just two weeks ago. However, my new laptop is up and going and I'm ready to update. So, without further delay, here is the REAL chapter four of Consuming Fire. Enjoy.

**(xXxXxXx)**

At first, it seemed to McCoy that Spock would scream on forever. It was surprising, to hear Spock's screams. The man was normally so quiet. Even during a crisis, away-missions gone wrong, the half-Vulcan's voice never really reached a high point. But now, thanks to the wonderful gift of Pon Farr, Spock's voice was reverberating off the cell walls, causing all three humans to cover their ears in agony.

For roughly ten minutes, Spock screamed, his chains rattling from his failed attempts to escape. McCoy was sure that he'd go crazy from the half-Vulcan's screams, his fingernails digging into his temples. If Ra'na was trying to torture them into submission as well, then he was doing a pretty fine damn job of it. The three humans, their faces scrunch up in pain and their bodies curled up against the wall, were losing it when suddenly, Spock went silent.

So surprised by the sudden quiet, the three crew members failed to uncover their ears for the first few moments. They watched, uneasy, as Spock's lips set into a thin line, his eyes dark with rage and sadness. For a moment, Spock simply stood there, his eyes trained on the door Ra'na had taken Jim through.

Slowly, Sulu uncovered his ears first, watching Spock closely for any signs of the man's near-deafening screams. McCoy and Uhura followed the helmsman's example just as slowly, their chains clinking together softly.

A small moan escaped through Spock's throat and the three nearly lifted their hands back up to their heads before the half-Vulcan promptly dropped to the floor, his legs crossed. His chains rattling from his sudden movement, Spock quickly went still once more, his eyes tearing away from the door and onto the floor beneath him. Once again, silence filled the cell. Uhura, being the closest to Spock, gave Spock a parting glance and turned to meet McCoy and Sulu's gazes.

"Leonard," she whispered, feeling slightly foolish but not wanting to interrupt the strange silence that had fallen upon their commanding officer. "What's going on?"

Sulu glanced over to Spock and then he turned to McCoy as well. "McCoy," he whispered. "What's wrong with Spock?"

McCoy shook his head slowly, not answering the helmsman or the communication's officer, and frowned as he stared at the half-Vulcan currently motionless on the floor. To be honest with himself, McCoy didn't have a clue as to what Spock was doing. One moment, he was screaming his lungs out and the next, he was as quiet as a dormouse sneaking through a snake pit.

'And every bit as tense,' McCoy thought, watching Spock's body rise and fall uneasily as he sucked in a breath. His usually unemotional face a mask of pain, Spock grimaced as he inhaled. Apparently, every breath Spock took caused him pain. McCoy wasn't surprised at that. With the way Spock had been screaming, it was no wonder the man wasn't coughing up blood.

"Leonard," Uhura whispered loudly, breaking McCoy from his thoughts. "Answer us! What's wrong with Spock?"

"Christ woman," McCoy snapped back at her just as quietly. "Give me a moment now!"

Given their extremely stressful situation, Uhura forgave McCoy for his little outburst and leaned back against the wall quietly as McCoy went back to studying the oddly quiet First Officer on the floor.

Sulu swallowed loudly and mumbled, "Uhura, maybe we shouldn't talk. They might be listening in on our conversations."

Uhura considered this for a moment before she shook her head. "I don't think their listening Sulu," she reasoned, her voice a whisper. "Jim and Spock are their main priority, we're just secondary pawns to them. And they know that we can't break free from our chains, so why would they bother listening in on us?"

Sulu bit his lip, then nodded. McCoy paid them no mind as he continued to study Spock's motionless form.

'What are you doing Spock?' McCoy mused to himself. The doctor watched as Spock took in another painful breath, his gaze locked onto the ground. McCoy's eyes narrowed. 'What is going through that pointed-eared head of yours?'

A long moment passed with the three humans quietly studying their commanding officer, the only sounds in the air beings Spock's harsh breaths. Then, just as Uhura was about to snap at McCoy again, the doctor's eyes suddenly lit up and he slapped his hand against his knee.

'Of course!' "Damn it," he exclaimed loudly, causing Sulu and Uhura to jump in surprise. "Shit! Damn Vulcans are always so secretive."

"Leonard," Uhura hissed angrily. "Shut it! We don't want to disturb him!"

McCoy scoffed and stretched out his legs, grimacing slightly. "You can stop whispering you two," he said, not bothering to whisper himself. "Trust me, you won't disturb him."

Sulu gave Spock a weary glance before he turned back to McCoy. "So you know what he's doing?" he questioned, crossing his legs to get into a more comfortable position.

McCoy nodded. "Thank God I do," he growled. "That was bugging the hell out of me." He jerked a finger over to Spock, who paid the three humans absolutely no mind. "He's fine," McCoy assured them. "Well, as fine as he can get at this moment. The reason why he's gone all quiet on us is that he's focusing on his marriage bond with Jim."

McCoy paused and looked over to Sulu, who blushed softly and frowned.

"I know what the Vulcan marriage bond is," he snapped at the doctor. "I'm not that clueless." From her chained spot, Uhura chuckled. McCoy raised his hands in mock defense.

"Alright, alright," he said, causing Sulu's frown to deepen. "I was just makin' sure." The helmsman gave McCoy a glare while Uhura calmed herself down. "As I was saying," McCoy continued. "Spock is so focused on his marriage bond with Jim because Jim's not in the room. Spock needs to keep an eye on his mate at all time thanks to his possessive nature, which is now tripled by his Pon Farr, so if he can't see Jim, he'll watch him through the bond instead of bothering to pay attention to us. Basically, in his eyes, we're chopped liver."

Uhura nodded slightly and cast her head down. That made sense. Spock was already a possessive person by nature. Of course he'd want to keep tabs on Jim while he was with their captors. She glanced over to Spock again, her heart aching as she watched him moan softly under his breath.

'Oh Spock,' she thought sadly. 'I'm so sorry about this whole mess. I promise, we're going to get you and Jim out of here.'

As Uhura watched him, Spock let out another soft moan, a moan that sounded suspiciously like Jim's name. After that, a brief silence filled the cell, each human in their own thoughts. Then, breaking the silence, McCoy spoke again.

"We have to get them out of here," he mumbled, more to himself than to his two fellow crew members. "Those two are going to die if we don't do something soon."

Sulu shook his head and curled his knees to his chin, making his appearance oddly childlike. It reminded McCoy more of Chekov than anything else.

"But what are we suppose to do?" he asked just as quietly. "We're chained to a wall with chains that Spock can't even break, even in Pon Farr!" The helmsman let out a sound of frustration and buried his face into his knees. "What can we do? We have no phasers, no weapons, no communicators, nothing!"

McCoy and Uhura were silent as Sulu spoke, both of them knowing full well that their situation was as bleak as it could possibly get.

'But we can't just give up,' Uhura thought. 'We can't. Spock and Jim are both counting on us.'

Once again, Uhura found her eyes wandering towards Spock and she sighed softly as she eyed his chains. 'If only you could break free Spock,' she thought hopelessly. 'If you could get free, then everything else would fall into place.'

With Spock free, Ra'na and his lackeys wouldn't stand a chance, hence the reason for the chains. With Spock free, he could easily over-power the aliens and get to Jim. And everyone knew it. Beside her, McCoy and Sulu started to brain storm ideas on to how to get out of the cell.

"One of us could break free and try to find our communicators," Sulu offered. Uhura shook her head slowly. "They'd ambush us," she mumbled softly, still eyeing Spock's chains. "We already saw Ra'na over-power Jim and he's the smallest of the three. Whoever was looking for our communicators would be captured and most likely killed. And besides, you said it yourself Sulu. We can't break these chains."

Sulu sighed and McCoy let out a growl. "We can't just sit here," he yelled. "We've got to do something!"

Uhura's eyes narrowed, her gaze focused on the chain near Spock's wrist. Something wasn't right. Something was… different.

McCoy let out a long sigh and pressed the heels of his hands to his eyes. "We can't break free, we can't get to our communicators, our captors are stronger than us," he groaned. "What the hell are we going to do?"

No one answered. Sulu glanced over to Uhura for input, but was surprised to see her leaning towards Spock, her eyes narrowed and her expression serious.

"Uhura?" he questioned. The communication's officer ignored him, choosing instead to lean even closer towards the half-Vulcan beside her. McCoy removed his hands from his eyes to give Uhura a weary look.

"Uhura," he cautioned. "I know I said that you won't disturb him but…"

"Be quiet."

McCoy and Sulu blinked in surprise as Uhura shushed the doctor, her face now a mere foot away from Spock's chains. It was as close as she could get to him thanks to her own chains. Spock, of course, was still paying absolutely no attention to her, his eyes still locked onto the floor, his mind still focused solely on his marriage bond with Jim.

Uhura bit her lower lip and ran her eyes over the brace that connected Spock's wrist braces to his chains. McCoy shuffled slightly, causing his own chains to rattle softly.

"Uhura," he said again. "What are you…"

Uhura held up a hand, silencing the doctor again. A tense moment passed, neither of the two men having any clue as to what the communication's officer was doing. Uhura narrowed her eyes further, stared hard at Spock's chains… and then she saw it. A crack. A small crack in Spock's chains. Quite suddenly, a toothy grin broke out over Uhura's face as she leaned back to the wall and turned to give her fellow crew members a mile wide smile.

McCoy raised an eyebrow in good Spock-like fashion and eyed the girl as if she were crazy. "And what are you so happy about?" he asked.

Uhura held up her hands and opened her mouth to speak, but before she could utter a single word, the cell door flew open once again with a loud bang and everyone in the room jumped to their feet.

Even Spock stood up, his posture hostile and his teeth bared as he hissed at the figure in the doorway. Ra'na smiled sweetly at the crazed half-Vulcan chained to the wall and nodded his head in Spock's direction.

"An interesting response Vulcan," he noted. "Very interesting. We have yet to harm your mate in any way and yet you still seem to despise me and act violently around me."

From where he stood, Spock hissed again and pulled at his chain in a futile effort to escape and snap Ra'na's neck clean off his shoulders.

"_Dungi stau nash-veh du oluhk," _Spock snarled, pulling at his chains again. "_Fnu-ven du nash-veh!_"

Ra'na chirped softly and glanced over to the three humans lined against the wall. He eyed them silently for a moment, his gaze lingering over Uhura'a skin before he finally turned away, much to the communication's officer's relief. Facing Spock again, Ra'na slowly made his way towards the crazed half-Vulcan.

"Tell me Vulcan," the alien began softly. "Have you ever known pain?"

Sulu tensed at Ra'na's words, as did McCoy and Uhura. Spock was silent save for his soft snarls as he pulled against his chains. Ra'na chirped as he approached the First Officer.

"There are many ways to feel pain, we have found," Ra'na continued, his feet coming to a stop once he was as close to Spock as possible without fear of the half-Vulcan grabbing him. "There is physical pain, of course. But there is also emotional pain and mental pain."

Ra'na chirped again as he said, "Our Vulcan before you tried to prove to us that Vulcans were immune to such pains. He was so stubborn." A harsh gleam entered Ra'na's eyes and Uhura shivered uneasily.

"But our quest for knowledge would not be postponed due to Vulcan stubbornness," he hissed, leaning towards Spock, said half-Vulcan hissing in disgust back at him. "We broke him Vulcan. We broke him, shattered his spirit and left him with nothing. We broke him and now, we will break you as well."

Ra'na chirped softly once more before he spoke again. "Have you ever felt pain, Vulcan?" Ra'na asked. "Have you ever felt anguish? Have you ever truly felt as if death was your only escape? Have you ever welcomed death, Vulcan?"

The entire cell was silent as Ra'na and Spock eyed each other, one filled with a sick sense of pleasure and pride, the other filled with hatred, disgust, and rage. Then, Ra'na sighed after a moment and his smile grew wider until it nearly took up his entire face.

"Our next test will now begin Vulcan," Ra'na hissed, puling away from Spock and turning on his heels towards the door. "And now, you will know what it feels like to be broken."

From his spot chained to the wall, Spock snarled again, as if daring Ra'na to go ahead with his plans. Her own chains rattling softly, Uhura looked over to McCoy and Sulu with worried eyes, the two men meeting her gaze with enough concern of their own. Again, silence filled the cell, the only sounds being Ra'na's footsteps.

Finally, the cell door slammed shut and Ra'na was gone once again. His growls dying down, Spock remained standing, his eyes locked onto the door, his body tense. McCoy let out a shaky breath and slowly, along with Uhura and Sulu, sat back down against the cell wall. A moment passed before any of them spoke.

"What was that about?" Sulu asked. McCoy shook his head. "I don't know," he mumbled. "But I don't like it."

Sulu swallowed in an attempt to wet his throat. "What do you think he meant? When he said he was going to 'break' Spock?" McCoy didn't answer. At her place chained to the wall, Uhura watched Spock as the Vulcan began to grow more tense, his teeth clenched together.

"Guys," she whispered, unable to help herself. "Something's wrong. Something's wrong with Spock."

Both McCoy and Sulu looked over to Spock, who was now growling loudly at the air, his dark eyes unfocused as he stared at the cell door.

"_Dungi stau nash-veh du_," the half-Vulcan hissed softly, nearly under his breath. "_T'nash-veh katelau sadvun-tor_."

McCoy shot a quick glance at Uhura and jerked his head forward.

"Uhura," he whispered, caught in the moment as well. "Tell me what the hell he's saying."

Uhura bit her lower lip and looked over to McCoy. "He's threatening to kill someone," she whispered back to the doctor. "I think Ra'na is trying to touch Jim. Spock…"

It was the sharp gasp that made Uhura fall silent. All three looked over to the half-Vulcan and watched as a look of absolute horror exploded over his features. The three crew members watched Spock's eyes grow wide and his knees buckle, sending the man to his knees, a slightly alarming crack echoing through the cell from Spock's kneecaps hitting the cell floor. The three humans winced.

"Jim," Spock whispered shakily, ignoring the pain he was most likely feeling. The First Officer slowly raised a hand to his side, where his heart was, and let out a small moan. "_T'hy'la_…"

Uhura, being the closes to Spock, shot a quick glance over to her two fellow crew mates before she carefully moved in closer to Spock's space.

"Spock?" she asked softly. Her voice sounded harsh and she cleared her throat softly before she went on. "Spock? What's wrong?"

Spock was silent. Uhura licked her lips quickly. She hoped that, with her history with him, she might be able to get him speaking. "Spock?" she tried again. "Spock, tell me..."

It all happened in the blink of an eye. As if someone had flipped a switch, Spock's eyes suddenly grew wider and his hands flew up to his temples, his nails digging into his flesh.

"JIM!"

With a surprised gasp, Uhura flung herself backwards as far as her chains could allow as Spock began to scream, both McCoy and Sulu letting out equally surprised gasps at the sight before them, their hands automatically lifting to their ears. Spock was on his knees, his hands clawing at his face as his body convulsed violently, his screams echoing off the cell walls.

"_T'nash-veh T'hy'la_," Spock screamed. "_T'nash-veh T'hy'la! Tevik! Tevik! Jim! T'nash-veh telsu! Herbosh! Tel herbosh!_"

With her hands over her mouth, Uhura gasped and tears sprang into her eyes and quickly escaped down her cheeks. 'No,' she thought, shaking her head slightly. 'No! No!'

Beside her, Sulu noticed her tears, as did McCoy. His own hands over his ears to block out Spock's deafening screams, he lowered them with a wince.

"Uhura," he shouted, desperate to be heard over Spock's cries. "Uhura! What the hell is going on? What's Spock saying?"

Uhura shook her head again, too shocked to speak as the half-Vulcan in front of her raged on. 'This can't be happening,' she thought to herself. 'It can't be true.'

Sulu bit his lip as he too lowered his hands from his ears, Spock's screams nearly causing his ears to bleed. Damn, the man had some lungs on him! "Uhura," he tried, reaching out to touch her should but his chains stopping him. "Uhura!"

"_Jim_," Spock cried helplessly, sorrow etched deeply into his words. "_T'nash-veh Jim! Herbosh! Tevik_!" Now Spock was on his side, on the floor, his body curled in the fetal position. Sweat was pouring off the half-Vulcan as his body jerked violently.

McCoy growled under his throat and tried to reach the communication's officer again. "Uhura," he screamed. "What is he saying? Damn it woman, speak to me! What is he saying?"

Slowly, Uhura looked over to McCoy, her tears streaming down his face. With her hands pressed now to her heart, she mouthed to the doctor just what Spock was screaming. And it stopped both Sulu and McCoy dead cold in their tracks.

Dead. Jim was dead.

**(xXxXxXx)**

I hoped you enjoyed it. It was hard to just continue on from where I left off, but I hope I did okay. Please leave a review if you liked it, if you hated it, if you hate me for not updating for long. :D Have a good night everyone.


	5. Chapter 5

Consuming Fire

By: Maranni123

Chapter Five

Disclaimer: And we're back! Sorry for the delay readers and watchers, but I've got good news. We moved! A whole new city with a whole new apartment. It's very exciting. But enough about the big move. Onto the real reason why you're even reading this. Chapter Five! I'll never own Star Trek and I never will. This is a fact of life and I've accepted it. Oh, and sorry about the missing Vulcan to English translations. I'll be putting those back in from now on. Spock was basically screaming that the bond was frozen and that Jim was dead. :D Enjoy!

**(xXxXxXx)**

Spock screamed for hours. He screamed and he cried and he howled as he continued to shake violently on the cell floor, his voice echoing off the walls. He had tried everything to break free. He had grabbed his chains and pulled with all of his might, he had placed his legs against the wall and pushed. It was obvious that the chains had been designed for a Vulcan. Spock couldn't break free.

On and on he cried, his chains rattling loudly along with him, until his throat was raw and sore. For hours, Spock mourned for his lost bond mate, his T'hy'la, his Jim. His body convulsing uncontrollably, Spock screamed and thrashed about until finally, his body couldn't handle any more and fell into exhaustion. Despite his Pon Farr, Spock's body had reached its own limit.

With a sickening cough, Spock collapsed onto the cell floor and curled his body inward, his chest nearly pressed against his knees. His arms flopped uselessly above him and dangled in the air inches away from the ground, held secure by his chains. His wrists were a bright green, rubbed raw from his own struggling against his chain brace. His hair matted in clumps and his face wet with sweat, Spock coughed again and a splatter of emerald blood escaped his mouth, landing on the cell floor bellow him.

The half-Vulcan moaned softly, unable to speak due to his endless cries and stared off into space, his breaths coming in horrible, jagged gasps. His T'hy'la, his Jim. He was gone. Their bond... Spock moaned again as he reached for the bond that tied him to his mate, tried to reach out to him, but all that met him was a cold and empty wall; unbreakable. His mate was gone, gone from him, taken away by demons. And Spock did nothing. He had failed as a bond mate. He had failed Jim.

Spock tried to let out another scream, but all that managed to escape his lips was another cough that sent more blood to the cell floor. His blood boiling for his mate and for Ra'na's head in his hands, a sad sigh escaped Spock's lips as his heart and very soul mourned the lost of his beautiful Jim.

Sitting beside the broken Vulcan, Uhura was curled up in a ball against the cell wall, her arms wrapped around herself, her head in her knees as she continued to cry silently. The combination of Spock's cries and Jim's death had been too much for her, which wasn't surprising. So, with a heavy heart, Uhura wept.

She cried silently to herself, grieving for her lost captain, the man who had become like a brother to her. Sure, her and Jim had gotten off to a rough start, but that was the past. Jim wasn't merely her captain. He was her friend, her brother, someone she could go to and spill out her woes to. He was gone.

Uhura cried for Spock, her friend, and the certain death that awaited him now that he was without Jim and a mate to cool his Pon Farr. Although her relationship with the half-Vulcan was one hundred percent over, she still loved him in her own way and now, he was doomed to die the death of a Vulcan without his mate.

She cried for Sulu and McCoy, her family, whose lives were now in the hands of crazed aliens who were no doubt going to kill them. Sulu was her good friend, her partner in crime along with Chekov and Jim. They would always plan the best pranks together.

And McCoy was like a father to her, to nearly every crew member. Every crew member aboard the Enterprise knew without a doubt that beneath his roughness, McCoy would always be there for them. Now, both McCoy and Sulu too were most likely going to die.

And Uhura cried for herself, because now, she was going to die in a dirty cell, away from her home aboard the Enterprise and away from the rest of her family. Sitting on the floor, her tears silently flowing down her face, Uhura, for most likely the first time in her life, had no hope.

Beside her, Sulu was apparently staring off into space like Spock, his eye glazed and unfocused. Sitting against the cell, his legs out in front of him and with his arms limp by his side, the only thoughts running through his mind were the thoughts of the crew aboard the Enterprise, his friends chained beside him, and his lost captain and friend, Jim.

Sulu wanted to go home, plain and simple. He wanted everything to be right again. He wanted to be up aboard the Enterprise, at the helm with Chekov, his best friend and closest companion. He wanted Uhura at her station, at the communications center, looking radiant and as confidant as she usually did. And he wanted McCoy down in Sick Bay, readying the hypos, much to everyone's horror.

But most of all, Sulu wanted Jim to be alive, at the captain's chair, his blue eyes bright with excitement, with Spock by his side. He wanted to see the nearly sickening silent flirting between the two bond mates and he wanted to play poker with Scotty down with the engines again. He wanted the Enterprise.

'I just,' Sulu thought vaguely. 'I just want everything to be right again.' With a small sigh, Sulu rested his head back against the wall and fell silent.

And lastly, at the far end of the room, chained to the wall like the rest, sat McCoy. The doctor had blocked out Spock's ear shattering screams long ago and now, in the silence, didn't even bother to register the change.

The medical professional in him could recognize that he was in shock, that he'd been in shock for at least the last few hours. But McCoy couldn't really bring himself to care. His best friend was dead, Spock was doomed to die a horrible death, and he himself was going to die, along with Sulu and Uhura, in a cold cell, away from the Enterprise and away from home. Even if home was up in space, he'd rather be up there, where everything was right, than down in the cell.

'Oh Jim,' McCoy mused to himself, his usual grumpy attitude gone, replaced by the vulnerable side of him that he knew only Jim could invoke in him.

Jim... he couldn't be dead. He just couldn't be. McCoy could remember countless times where Jim escaped certain death. Every away mission gone wrong, every near fatal wound, every kidnapping, Jim always made it out okay. Jim always managed to make it out alive.

'Come on Jim,' McCoy pleaded silently, bringing his knees up to his chest. 'Come on Jimmy. You've been through worse, you've escaped hairier situations. You can't be dead Jim.'

McCoy felt the uncomfortable sensation of his eyes swelling with tears and the doctor quickly willed them away. Tears were for mourning the dead and Jim wasn't dead. He wasn't dead. He couldn't be dead. McCoy refused to believe it.

The cell was silent, save for Spock's gasps as each crew member mourned the lost of their captain. Their captain was gone and with him, their hope was extinguished. It was strange, but not surprising. During their years together, as an unbeatable team, the crew members aboard the Enterprise looked to their captain with an almost religious faith.

Jim was their captain, their supporter, their rock to lean against when all hope was lost. He was there during times of crisis, leading people to safety and soothing the panic with his own calm and collected attitude. He knew every crew member by first name and never failed to take into account his crew's safety and comfort.

The crew had witnessed time and time again Jim rising up against the odds, surviving and thriving where others had failed. Although their strong faith in Jim was probably involuntary, it was there none the less. And now, with Jim dead, their leader gone, the hope that the three human had held onto was destroyed.

Time continued to pass as the four grieved in their own way. No one could tell how long it had been since their capture and they had no why of telling the time. Eventually, Spock's gasps subsided and the half-Vulcan grew quiet. Spock's silence was what finally shook McCoy out of his own and the doctor raised his head and looked over to the First Officer, who was still curled up on the floor, shivering.

A moment passed with McCoy simply staring at Spock, taking in the sight of the shaken, broken man, before he finally spoke.

"I'm sorry," he mumbled and both Sulu and Uhura glanced up over to the doctor with sad eyes. McCoy ignored them and kept his eyes on Spock, even though the man showed no signs of hearing him, his voice rough with grief.

"I'm sorry Spock," McCoy said again. "I'm sorry that I couldn't help you. I'm sorry that I couldn't help Jim." McCoy's breath hitched softly before he cleared his throat. "And I'm sorry for not being able to help you now."

At McCoy's words, Uhura's tears flowed harder and with a small sob, she shook her head. She knew that McCoy felt guilt over the situation, because she felt it too. "It's not your fault," she whispered. McCoy didn't say anything.

Sulu bit his lip. "McCoy," he began, but then he thought better. "Leonard." Sulu waited until McCoy looked over to him before he continued to speak. "None of this is your fault." Sulu was surprised at how firm his own voice sounded. He was just as shaken as the rest of them.

Sulu licked his lips, wetting them before he spoke again. "Leonard, Spock doesn't blame you for what is happening."

Sulu watched as McCoy's eyes widened, but he went on. Sulu knew that it had to be said, for his own sake as well as McCoy and Uhura. Spock, however, simply remained silent, his hair matted and his body shivering.

"Spock doesn't blame any of us," Sulu continued. "Ra'na and his partners, they are the ones who are doing this. They are the ones who kidnapped us, they're the ones who chained us to walls, and they're the ones who..." Sulu swallowed loudly. "Who took Jim. Not us."

Silence once again filled the cell as McCoy and Sulu stared at each other, one full of doubt and the other offering support. Beside the helmsman, Uhura slowly wiped away her tears and was looking over at Spock, who looked as if his whole world had fallen apart.

'Sulu is right,' she thought. 'None of this is our fault.' Against her will, more tears began to well up in her eyes. 'But I can't help but feel guilty Spock. Maybe there was something that I could have done to help you. Maybe I could have saved Jim somehow. I just can't believe that he's gone.'

Then, after a long moment of silence, McCoy slowly nodded his head. "You're right," he mumbled. "You're right. But damn it if it isn't hard as hell to not feel guilty."

Sulu let out a short, humorless laugh and shook his head. "I know," the helmsman agreed. "I know." And that was all that was said.

With Spock on the floor, shivering and hurting in all ways possible, physically, emotionally, mentally, the three humans once again fell quiet and time once again began to pass.

The three had become accustom to the silence after awhile. After enduring it for so long after Spock had stopped screaming, it was only natural. So when the cell door once again opened with a loud bang, all three humans felt their hearts jump into their throats in surprise, although this time they didn't stand up. Spock stayed curled into a ball on the floor as well, not bothering to even raise his head.

When Ra'na entered the room, McCoy was filled with so much hatred that his vision went red at the sight of the alien. The doctor had never before felt such hatred for any other being and he wasn't alone. Sulu and Uhura felt just the same as him. Each felt as if they would willingly rip Ra'na's head off with their bare hands if they had the chance.

If Spock noticed Ra'na's presence at all, he didn't show it. He remained still and quiet.

If Ra'na was aware of how much the three humans despised him, he too didn't show it. With a wide smile, Ra'na merely nodded towards the crew members before he walked over to Spock, obviously feeling more confident this time.

"Hello Vulcan," Ra'na said softly, causing Spock to finally stir. "I can see that you are finally finished screaming. I was surprised at how long you screamed. Apparently, losing a bond mate is more painful than torture. Our last Vulcan never screamed for that long, no matter what we did to him."

Spock let loose a small, raspy moan at the mentioned of his mate and tried to sit up, but his legs were too weak to support his own weight. He collapsed back down onto the floor.

"You're a sick and twisted bastard," McCoy screamed suddenly, surprising Sulu and Uhura, but it seemed as if Ra'na was unaffected. "You've doomed Spock to die and all you can say is that you're surprised at how long he screamed?"

Ra'na nodded, as if McCoy was a child. "Of course," he said in a matter of fact tone. "The only reason for you being here is for knowledge. That is why the Vulcan is suffering. It is all for knowledge. We wanted to see how the Vulcan responded to losing a bond mate. Now, we have that information and it will serve us greatly."

Sulu shook his head and his hands were gripped into fists. "Look at what you've done to him," he screamed, pointing over to Spock's weary form. "You and your little lackeys did this! You say that this is for knowledge, but this is just torture, plain and simple!"

Uhura gripped at her chains and pulled at them, more in anger than in an attempt to escape. "You killed his bond mate! You murdered him and all for knowledge? Now Spock is going to die and it is all because of you!"

At Uhura's words, Ra'na finally seemed surprised. His eyes open in an almost comical sign of shock, Ra'na slowly cocked his head to one side and took a step away from Spock. The Vulcan was completely unresponsive, his mind elsewhere in an attempt to heal and survive Pon Farr without a mate, a feat that was completely impossible.

"Killed his bond mate?" Ra'na asked, his voice sounding surprised. A moment passed and then Ra'na's face split into a near demented looking smile. Near his feet, Uhura noticed that Spock's eyes were coming back into focus, losing their blank stare.

"We killed the Vulcan's bond mate," Ra'na said softly, trying the words out on his tongue. Ra'na slowly began to walk away from Spock and back over to the door. However, only McCoy and Sulu were watching the alien. Uhura had her eyes set on Spock who, despite his exhaustion, was now trashing weakly against his chains again.

'_T'hy'la... Jim...'_

Placing his small hand against the cell door, Ra'na looked over to McCoy and Sulu and motioned over to Spock, his smile still in place. "You humans are so amusing," Ra'na chirped softly. "We did not kill the Vulcan's bond mate."

The reactions were immediate. Gasps escaped all three humans and all three turned their heads towards Ra'na in shock. Spock's weak thrashing became more intense and the half-Vulcan managed to let out a weak moan. "_T'hy'la..._"

It was McCoy who spoke first. "What do you mean?" he asked slowly, afraid of the answer he might get and hopeful at the same time. "You didn't kill Jim?"

Ra'na let loose another series of chirps and clicks as he swung the cell door open wide. "You tell me human," he offered. The alien then opened his mouth and clicked softly. After a few moments, Ra'na's two partners entered the room. They were holding up a body.

His eyes filled with tears, his hair matted with sweat, his golden uniform clinging to his shaking frame, James T. Kirk looked up at the faces of his crew members and friends and his eyes were full of sadness and relief. "Bones," the shaken man whispered. "You guys... you're okay."

But it was clear that Jim was anything but okay. Shaking in the arms that held him in place and with his skin a shockingly pale color, Jim was obviously in shock and unhinged. He almost looked as bad as Spock. His wrists were rubbed raw, apparently from whatever bindings that Ra'na had placed on him, only his wrists were a bright red instead of green.

McCoy's eyes were wide and overflowing with tears at the sight of his captain. Uhura and Sulu weren't much different, tears pouring down their faces as well. "Jim..." McCoy whispered. Jim... he was alive. Shaken and too pale for McCoy's liking, but he was alive. Ra'na's smile grew wider, if possible.

"Tell me human," Ra'na said again. "Does your friend look dead?"

**(xXxXxXx)**

A/N: Wow. That was darker than I intended. Maybe I shouldn't watch "Saw II" while writing. Hmm. Did you guys like it? Hate it? Love it? Are you glad that Jim didn't die? I am. :D Whatever you thought, leave a review please! They make me so happy! Good night everyone!


	6. Chapter 6

Consuming Fire

By: Maranni123

Chapter Six

Disclaimer: Alright. Onto the next chapter. Jim is alive and somehow, his bond with Spock is being messed with. Oh dear. :D Enjoy! Oh, and P.S: We dive into Ra'na's thoughts and he's not nice. I don't mean to offend anyone with this chapter and if I do, I apologize. And for those following "Jim's First Christmas", my mother is back home and doing well. Thank you for your well wishes and have a safe and happy New Year.

**(xXxXxXx)**

"Tell me human," Ra'na said again. "Does your friend look dead?"

There was no time for McCoy, or anyone else, to answer. Interrupting the doctor, a loud keen sounded through out the cell, echoing off the walls. All eyes turned towards the struggling half-Vulcan at the other end of the wall. Said man was trashing wildly, resuming his much earlier activities.

Although it must have been extremely painful, too much added stressed onto an already stressed out body and mind, Spock let loose another wail as he tried in vain to break free of his chains. "_T'hy'la_," he whispered, his throat still rough and damaged. "Jim..."

Jim locked eyes with his bond mate and sobbed loudly, tears forming in his eyes. "Spock," Jim cried, finally showing signs of life and struggling against his captors once again, although it did him no good. "Spock, Spock, baby, it's okay."

McCoy and Sulu were speechless as the two bond mates were somewhat reunited. Uhura had tears once again flowing down her face, while the three aliens simply watched on with blank expressions. Jim's voice only seemed to cause Spock to struggle even more as a small bead of jade blood made its way pass his lips.

T'hy'la... T'hy'la was gone, dead, cold, broken. The bond was broken! Spock had felt it break, felt it go cold! A broken bond meant that T'hy'la was dead, that Spock was dead. And yet there he stood! Jim, his beautiful Jim, his T'hy'la was alive!

Alive and yet still within the arms of the bastards that took him in the first place. For a moment, Spock managed to break away from Jim's eyes to glare at the two aliens holding onto his bond mate. He hissed softly at them, but that was all that he could manage before he was drawn back to the loving gaze of his bond mate.

"Jim," he whispered again, the name becoming a chant in his mind as he tried to access his bond between him and Jim, reaching out to feel the soothing waves of Jim's glorious mind. But to his dismay, the bond between them was still broken, blocked. Spock whimpered in agony and Jim pulled against his captors even harder.

"Spock, shhh," Jim cooed softly, trying to offer the man a shred of comfort. "I know baby, I know. You can't reach me, I know. But it's going to be okay, I promise." All lies. Jim had no idea if they were going to be okay or even if they were going to make it out of this situation alive. But he had to offer Spock something, anything.

Pulling away from Spock's gaze, Jim turned his head towards his captors, towards Ra'na. "Please," he begged, his pride thrown aside without a second thought. "Please. Just let me... see him. Just let me touch him. Just for a minute. I've got to show him that I'm okay, please."

Ra'na stared at Jim for a moment before he cocked his head to the side. "Why should we?" He questioned. "Why should we allow you to come into contact with your mate, human?"

Jim let out a cry and bucked against Ra'na's lackeys. "If you don't let me comfort him in some way, he's going to die you bastard!"

As if to secure Jim's point, another rough wail escaped Spock and he banged his head against the cell wall with a sickening thump. Jim cried out as Spock's head connected with the wall and looked back over to Ra'na with pleading eyes.

"Please," he cried, letting his head fall forward in dismay. "Please, just let me show him that I'm real. That I'm here. Please..."

Silence filled the cell.

It seemed as if Ra'na would never answer Jim. The alien appeared set on simply watching Spock and Jim as they both struggled to reach each other. The two aliens holding onto Jim on the other hand, seemed to have no interest in their victim. It was clear to everyone that their only usefulness in the entire situation was to be muscle.

Ra'na turned away from Jim, away from watching the man struggle, and turned his head towards the three humans still chained against the cell wall.

The humans seemed to be reacting differently to the entire situation. The dark female was crying still, the salty water falling on the floor. Apparently, she was in mourning, although Ra'na had no idea why. No one was dead at the moment. He would have to research that at a later time. And the males, both of them, were now also struggling against their chains. The male with the oddly shaped eyes was silent as he struggled, obviously focusing his attention on the chains rather than wasting energy on screaming. The other male, however, was quite vocal with his complaints and insults, although Ra'na paid him little attention.

'How very interesting,' Ra'na thought was he looked back from the humans to the Vulcan's bond mate in front of him. 'Humans are complex creatures. I will enjoy examining their minds after the Vulcan dies.' But for now, Ra'na wanted the Vulcan somewhat stable, at least until the next tests.

Mind set, Ra'na suddenly gave Jim a smile and nodded his head. "Of course human," he chirped. "You may see your mate, but only for a moment." Ra'na's grin grew wider. "So use your time wisely."

Not expecting Ra'na to give in to Jim's pleas, both McCoy and Sulu paused in their struggling to stare openly at Ra'na in surprise. Uhura even managed to silence her tears so that her vision could become clear, wanting to see what Ra'na had planned.

Jim looked up from the floor sharply and looked at Ra'na with wide eyes. Ignoring the humans staring at him, Ra'na turned to his two lackeys and let out two short clicks. The lackeys nodded and then pushed Jim to the ground, causing a cry to escape the man's lips. Spock gnashed his teeth together and just continued to pull on his chains.

Jim's heart thudded in his chest as the two aliens threw him to the ground. What were they going to do to him? Ra'na said that he would allow him to comfort Spock. Before Jim could start to wrap his mind around the situation, he jerked uncomfortably when he felt the icy chains being wrapped back around his wrists.

Ra'na chirped loudly and gave Jim a wide smile. "Did you think that we would allow you to comfort your mate alone?" he asked, his eyes cold. "No human, we are not foolish. You will comfort on our terms."

Jim bit his tongue to stop himself for saying something that would prevent him from seeing Spock and just nodded instead.

Ra'na then turned to McCoy and Sulu as his lackeys placed Jim in his chains and gave them a hard stare. "This experiment is crucial to our purpose to gain all knowledge," he said calmly. "We want no interruptions. If you speak or cause any disturbances, your friend will pay the price dearly. Understood, humans?"

Although it made McCoy and Sulu nearly gag, they nodded sharply, willing to obey the aliens to give Jim and Spock the time together that they both desperately needed. Ra'na looked over to Uhura, who nodded as well.

"Good," Ra'na practically purred and all three humans grimaced.

Once Ra'na's lackeys were finished with Jim's chains, both grabbed onto one end and began to lead Jim slowly over to Spock.

McCoy, Sulu, and Uhura watched with wide eyes as Jim bucked in the alien's grip, trying to get to Spock faster, but the grip on his chains were too tight and he couldn't get away. Spock, it seemed, was experiencing the same symptoms. The half-Vulcan was thrashing against his chains again, although he couldn't muster up enough strength to even stand to his feet. All he could manage was to sit up on his knees and snarl weakly at the two lackeys holding Jim.

It was clear that Ra'na was enjoying the sight before him. He watched Jim and Spock both struggle to reach other, filing away every detail in his mind. Although he had not originally planned to allow the Vulcan contact with his mate, it was interesting to see how the two were reacting. It was fascinating, to say the least.

Then, quite suddenly, Spock's mood seemed to shift completely. As the alien's pushed Jim closer, Spock paused in his struggling and began to push himself _away_ from Jim, his snarls disappearing to be replaced with fearful whimpers.

Ra'na eyes went wide, as did the eyes of the three humans, and tilted his head to the side in wonder. The Vulcan... was afraid of his mate? How very odd. Fortunately, it seemed as if Jim understood completely what was going through Spock's mind and he offered his bond mate a reassuring smile.

"I'm real Spock," he whispered, his voice shaking. "I'm real baby, and I'm not going to go away again, okay? I'm real. I'm not going to disappear and leave you again."

Spock flinched when Jim came closer and held his head in his hands. He was so confused. T'hy'la... his T'hy'la, his Jim, was so close. His Jim was alive, right in front of his eyes. But the bond! Their bond was broken, cold, dead. A broken bond meant that T'hy'la was gone! But Jim was alive. If Spock had been in a right state of mind and not currently under Pon Farr, he would have been able to see that obviously Ra'na had somehow tampered with his marriage bond with Jim. Unfortunately, that wasn't the case and all Spock felt was fear and confusion.

McCoy, Sulu, and Uhura watched silently in absolute horror as the aliens forced Jim to his knees on the floor, just close enough to Spock that if the half-Vulcan tried, he could just barely reach his bond mate.

Jim looked over to Spock with pleading eyes, begging him to try and understand that he was real, that he wasn't some illusion.

Spock raised his head from his head and faced Jim, his eyes clouded and his face flushed. "_T'hy'la_," he rasped out. "_Vesh'tevik T'hy'la! T'nash-veh Jim... Olau an'kharh nash-veh. Nash-veh kwes-tor pak-tor du va'ashiv_."

Jim let out a small sob at Spock's words. He didn't need their bond to understand what he was saying. Uhura had taught him Vulcan just before Spock had asked him to marry him. "Spock," Jim whispered. "I know baby, I know exactly how you feel. I'm scared too. But I'm real Spock. I'm here. I promise you, I'm not going anywhere."

Jim strained forward, his arms being pulled behind him as he pulled towards Spock on his knees. "Please Spock," he pleaded. "I need to feel you and you need to feel me. Please Spock. _Ashayam_... please."

A moment passed with Spock and Jim staring at each other, completely oblivious to their surroundings. They paid Ra'na no mind as he watched them, fascination printed clearly on his face. They paid no attention to the two aliens holding Jim's chains, preventing him from embracing his mate. They even ignored their three fellow crew members watching them. All their attention was on each other.

Spock whimpered again and slowly started to make his way towards Jim. Jim sucked in a breath and pulled harder against his captors as Spock began to crawl his way and Ra'na couldn't help but shift from foot to foot slightly in excitement.

As he crawled, Spock started to pant softly as a wave of heat washed through him, causing his vision to go fuzzy. His blood was boiling, his muscles were taunt and stressed, and worst off all, his mind was blaring with heat and pain. Heat from his Pon Farr and pain from his still broken bond with Jim.

Finally, after an eternity of waiting, Spock was inches away from Jim. His arms behind him as well from his chains, Spock strained forward to meet his mate with a strangled moan. Jim tried to push forward as well, but it became too painful for him with his arms being held behind him. All he could manage was to reach for his mate with his head. Then, finally, Spock pushed forward and their foreheads managed to touch. A searing beacon of light flashed into Spock's mind and the half-Vulcan let out a long moan.

The reaction was immediate. As their forehead met, Spock seemed to regain his lost strength and he became frantic in his struggling to have more contact with his mate. His fears vanishing as the contact allowed the broken bond to flutter with life, Spock managed to press a kiss to Jim's cheek before he closed his eyes and pressed against his mate.

"_T'hy'la_," he whispered. "_Ashal-veh... ashayam..._"

Jim's reaction was much different from Spock's. The moment he felt Spock, Jim burst out into silent tears, his chest heaving as he gulped in air. Pressing his forehead against his mate's, however ridiculous it might have sounded, shattered his heart into a million pieces. It killed Jim that he couldn't get closer to Spock, that they were reduced to obeying Ra'na in order to have even minimal contact.

The cell was silent as the two bond mates took advantage of the time that was given to them. Although their bond was still broken, the two were able to transfer their more simpler emotions towards each other, each sending their absolute love and adoration to each other.

"I love you Spock," Jim managed to say as tears fell from his eyes. "I love you and I promise that we're going to get out of here and back home to the Enterprise. Somehow, we're going to get out of here."

Spock didn't answer, instead choosing to push as much love and comfort as mentally possible towards his mate, causing Jim to smile slightly despite their dire situation.

The humans watched the exchange with small smiles and heavy hearts. It was torture to watch their two commanding officers be put through such cruelty. But they remained quiet. They kept silent, holding up their end of the deal so that Jim and Spock could have as much time as Ra'na could allow them. But of course, all good things must come to an end and with a unexpected click, Ra'na's two lackeys suddenly pulled Jim away.

The sudden lost of contact caused Jim and Spock both let out cries of surprise and pain. Spock tried to follow Jim, but his chains prevented him from going any further. Jim tried to fight off his captors again, screaming out death threats and curses, but it was all in vain. Ra'na watched with a smile as his two assistants chained Jim back to his original place.

"This was very interesting," Ra'na said softly, his hands behind his back. "It will be extremely useful to the rest of our experiments."

Chained back to his wall, Jim curled his knees to his chest and cried silently to himself, hatred and longing filling him to his core. Spock was in no better state. After being given his mate for only a moment, Spock desire more. Once again, he was trashing against his chains and screaming as loudly as he could with his damaged vocal cords.

No longer held by Ra'na's threat, McCoy glared hard at the alien before him. "How can you stand there and watch their torment so easily? What kind of sick bastards are you? You can't keep torturing them like this! It will kill them!"

"We're going to get out of here eventually," Uhura warned suddenly, her voice dark as she grabbed onto her chains and pulled. Sulu glared at Ra'na as well and bared his teeth, much like Spock had done before. Sulu had never felt so much hatred in his life for one single being. Not even Nero had caused so much anger. But now, all three of the humans could feel their blood boiling, much like Spock's, for Ra'na's head on a platter. It was alarming, their hatred, but not surprising in the slightest. And they welcomed it.

Ra'na watched the humans threaten and curse him with an almost bored expression before he finally seemed to have enough and he turned back towards the cell door. "We will allow a moment for you to recuperate Vulcan," he said as he began to walk out, his two lackeys following him. "Then, we will return for more testing."

Ra'na glanced back to his prisoners for a moment as he reached the door. He smiled. "Rest well, Vulcan." Then, without so much as a parting glance, Ra'na and his two followers were gone, the cell door slamming shut behind them.

And once again, the cell was filled with silence, save for Spock's raspy screams and Jim's soft cries.

**(xXxXxXx)**

A/N: This was shorter and seemed like a filler chapter to me, but sometimes you need a filler chapter, right? :D Anyway, how did you guys like it? Did you like it? Love it? Hate it? Tell me in your reviews! They keep my hands from falling off. :D Chapter Seven to be out soon! Good night everyone!

**Translation for the Vulcan: **"_Vesh'tevik T'hy'la! T'nash-veh Jim... Olau an'kharh nash-veh. Nash-veh kwes-tor pak-tor du va'ashiv_." - "T'hy'la was gone! My Jim... I feel fear. I am afraid to lose you again."

"_Ashal-veh... ashayam..._" - "Darling... beloved..."


	7. Chapter 7

Consuming Fire

By: Maranni123

Chapter Seven

Disclaimer: My God, this was a hard chapter to write. Yes, readers and watchers, I'm back. I'm sorry for the long absence. Real Life was having fun handing my ass to me and I've only now just managed to break free from it, if only for a short while. I just got my wisdom teeth pulled, which was all sorts of fun, and I'm just about to start college, which means that my life is pretty crazy at the moment. Nevertheless, rest assure that "Consuming Fire", along with the rest of my projects, will be finished in all due time.

I've gotten some reviews about drawing the story out longer than I should, and while I must admit that prolonging the story's end is a bad habit of mine, I can't simply end this in just a chapter or two, so you'll have to put up with about two more chapters after this one until you get an ending. Sorry, but I want quality and if I have to cut a chapter in two for the story to flow more easily, then I will. But anyway, I'll never own Star Trek of the characters, but I do own Ra'na, hooray for me. :D Enjoy!

**(xXxXxXx)**

It took McCoy only a moment of listening to Jim's soft cries and Spock's raspy screams before he began to speak, his tone urgent and demanding. "Jim," he said, pulling against his chains to get the weeping man's attention. "Jim, talk to me."

When Jim didn't answer or even acknowledge McCoy's voice, the doctor tried again. "Jim," McCoy pressed, his tone rising to the point where Spock managed to stop screaming long enough to shot him a glare. "Jim, darlin', I know you're hurting right now but I need you to talk to me, okay?"

A moment passed with Spock glaring silently at McCoy. From his spot on the cell floor, Jim managed a weak nod as he shook away his tears, looking over to McCoy with weary eyes.

"Okay Bones," he sighed. "I'm listening." His voice was rough and scratchy from screaming.

McCoy signed with relief and he managed to offer Jim a small smile. "Thank you Jim."

Jim gazed at his best friend for a moment before a weak smile managed to make its way to his lips. Spock, however, was apparently not happy with Jim showing another any type of affection. Letting out a snarl, Spock lunged at McCoy, baring his teeth. Both Uhura and Sulu jumped in surprise and McCoy glanced over to the half-Vulcan with his hands raised upward respectively.

"Calm down Spock, I'm not going to steal him, I promise," he assured the crazed half-Vulcan. "I'm just trying to help."

Spock glared at the doctor, the man's words not being able to reach him through his Pon Farr. All he knew was that his mate was showing the man in front of him, the doctor, affection that should be his and his only. Thankfully, however, Jim was able to break through to Spock's reason.

"Spock," Jim mumbled fondly, immediately catching Spock attention. The half-Vulcan purred softly before turning towards his bond mate, his glazed brown eyes holding only affection and want.

Jim smiled again. "Spock, listen to me, okay? I know that it's hard for you right now, but I need you to trust me. Bones, he just wants to talk. Just talking Spock. I'm right here and I'm not going anywhere."

Spock stared at Jim, his hazy mind trying to understand Jim's statement. That man, the doctor, did not pose a threat? Spock narrowed his eyes for a moment, and then let out a soft sigh. No, the doctor was no threat. If Jim, his T'hy'la, trusted the doctor, then he would allow them to speak, but nothing more than that. Slowly, Spock turned to stare at McCoy, ignoring both Sulu and Uhura completely. He glared at McCoy, who was smart enough to lower his head and avert his gaze, showing the Vulcan the two universal signs of submission.

"I just need to know what Ra'na did to Jim, Spock," McCoy said slowly, although on the inside he was rolling his eyes. 'Damn hobgoblin and his overprotective nature.' "I just need to talk to him. Nothing more, I promise."

Spock continued to stare at McCoy for what seemed like forever. The silence was nearly suffocating as Uhura and Sulu watched their half-Vulcan stare down at McCoy with weary eyes. Jim remained silent as well, his eyes on Spock, hopeful that his fevered mate would trust him, would trust McCoy. More time passed.

"_Dungau kal-tor nash-veh kah_."

The words were harsh and bitter, causing McCoy to raise his head up in alarm. It sounded to him as if Spock wouldn't allow him to speak with Jim. Spock gave McCoy one final glare before he turned back to Jim, his expression growing softer. With a soft huff, Spock slowly dropped to his knees and continued to purr, attempting to sooth his distressed mate.

Although it took him a moment, McCoy looked over to Uhura with doubt written across his face. "What did he say?" he asked softly.

Uhura made a slow motion with her hand over towards Jim. "Spock said he'll let you talk to Jim," she whispered, not daring to interrupt the purring man beside her. "But I'm not sure how long he'll allow it. So you'd better hurry!"

Realization creeping over his face, McCoy nodded and turned over to Jim, ignoring the soft growl that escaped Spock's throat.

"Jim," he said softly, still unable to raise his voice at the hurting man in front of him. "I know that you're hurting right now darlin'. You and Spock both are going through absolute hell right now and I'm sorry that I'm fucking useless to ya."

McCoy paused, waiting for Jim to respond. The blond gave him a small nod, allowing the doctor to continue. "Jim, I need to know what happened when Ra'na took you out of here, okay? He did something to your bond with Spock and as your doctor, I need to know what he did, if you can remember."

The softness in McCoy's voice was noticeable, but not surprising. Everyone knew that Jim was the key to McCoy's softer side and the man couldn't help but be gentle whenever Jim was really in trouble. His softness was also for Spock's sake as well. Speaking to Jim respectfully and gently was the best way to win Spock over in his current state and if they were going to escape, then McCoy, Sulu, and Uhura all needed Spock to see them as allies, not enemies.

Jim took in a breath as he let McCoy's question roll around in his mind. "They didn't do much," he said slowly, closing his eyes in an attempt to bring his memory into focus. "They just took me into a long hallway. The two muscle-heads had me by the arms and Ra'na was leading the way."

Jim paused then, trying to kick-start his memory. He gave McCoy an apologetic glance. "Sorry Bones," he mumbled. "It's a little hard trying to remember what happened... before."

McCoy's face tightened, but he nodded. Judging by Spock's reaction to Ra'na's tampering with his and Jim's marriage bond, it had no doubt hurt Jim just as much. Judging from his rough voice and rubbed-raw wrists, Jim had been through the same hell as Spock.

Shaking his head slightly in frustration and earning himself a soft coo of affection from Spock, Jim tried again, keeping his voice clipped and cold, as if relaying a report. "They led me into another room, but before I could see anything, they blindfolded me. They chained me back against a wall and left me there for awhile, roughly twenty minutes."

Twenty minutes of absolute torture. Of course, having Spock there in his mind from their bond had helped Jim greatly, but then...

Jim kept his eyes focused on a spot on the wall near McCoy, obviously trying to put as much emotional distance between him and the memory as possible. McCoy couldn't blame him. From Spock's outburst and the importance of the bond, it was no surprise that the mere memory of Ra'na tampering was probably causing Jim some discomfort. But McCoy had to know, for Jim and Spock's safety.

"Then Ra'na came back and injected something into my arm," Jim said suddenly, the words rushing out of his mouth as if they burned. He lifted up his golden sleeve and Spock snarled as a small bruise was revealed.

Seeing Spock's distress, Jim quickly pulled his sleeve back down. "After that," he finished quickly, give McCoy a small shrug. "Well... you know."

"Yeah," McCoy agreed. "I know Jim." He sighed and raised a hand to rub at the bridge of his nose. Jim had been injected with an unknown substance that had apparently damaged, if not destroyed, his bond with Spock. Wonderful.

Jim went quiet, as did McCoy, causing that now familiar blanket of silence to drape over the cell once again, smothering the five prisoners who were left to their own thoughts. Jim look over to Spock, who was glaring at his chains, as if offended that they would even dare to separate him from his mate. Noticing his mate's gaze, Spock's expression quickly went from rage to adoration and he purred loudly, causing Jim to smile softly despite himself.

God, Jim felt like shit. Plain and simple. He felt like shit. His body hurt, his throat was raw from his own screams, his bond with Spock was blocked and causing his to have a massive headache, Spock's Pon Farr was literally killing Spock right in front of his eyes, and his crew was still trapped by three crazed aliens. Letting out a tired sigh, Jim tried to remember his usual "no such thing as a no-win scenario" attitude. But it was hard, he had to admit.

Still chained to the wall, still unable to free his crew, still helpless, it was difficult to even think about thinking positively. But he had to think positively, he had to. That was just how Jim worked. And if there was anything, anything, to be positive about in their certain situation, it was that Jim's mind was much clearer thanks to Ra'na's mysterious injection. No longer was he infected by Spock's Pon Farr. Although still not one hundred percent, far from it, Jim was at last able to think semi-clearly.

And Jim needed his mind at the moment. Filled with a sudden determination, Jim straightened up the best he could and pulled back his usual "Captain" attitude. He was going to get his crew out of this cell. He would save Spock, he would save his crew. Even if it broke him down, even if he and Spock ended up not making it, Jim would save his crew. It's what he wanted and he knew that it is what Spock would want as well.

Letting that determination take him over, Jim looked over to McCoy. "Bones," he said, his tone practically screaming for attention. Immediately, McCoy, Sulu, and Uhura straightened up themselves, an automatic reaction to their Captain's no-nonsense, let's get serious tone. "I need to know if Ra'na hurt you, in any way. Did he do anything to you, Uhura, or Sulu?"

McCoy let out a surprised sharp laugh and both Uhura and Sulu felt small smiles start to worm their way onto their faces. "No Jim," McCoy answered, finally letting the weariness he was feeling start to show. "Ra'na didn't pay us any attention. Just you and Spock."

Relief washing over him, Jim felt the muscles in his should start to relax. His crew was shaken, but still unharmed. It looked as if Ra'na was going to stick to his word; he wouldn't touch Jim's crew until he was finished with Jim and Spock. That, at least, was something to be thankful for.

Clinging to that one ray of hope, that his crew was still at least unharmed, Jim moved onto the next subject. "Alright," he started. "At least we have that going for us."

A pause. Then, "Bones, we have to get out of here."

"I know Jim," McCoy said, rubbing at the bridge of his nose again. "I know."

From his place on the floor, Spock let out a soft keen of pain as another wave of heat washed over him, causing his hands to raise to his temple. Jim bit his lip at his bond mate's pain and looked to McCoy.

"Bones," he said softly, concern clear in his voice. "Tell me... how bad is he? How far is he? I... I can't tell."

McCoy sighed and shifted his gaze over to Spock, who was now leaning against the wall, panting as he tried to draw in air. Narrowing his eyes, McCoy tried to get a sense of how much time Spock had left before he hit _plak tow_. It wasn't easy, seeing as they were too far apart for McCoy to take in the details, but from just the basics of what he could see, the doctor could tell that Spock didn't have much time left.

Lifting his hands to scrub at his face, his tone full of weariness and bleakness, McCoy said, "It doesn't look good Jim. Whatever Ra'na gave you, it didn't just block the bond. From Spock's reaction and from yours as well, I'd say that it did much more than that. I'd say that the bond has been severely damaged, at best."

McCoy paused, and then continued softly, "There might even be a chance Jim, that the bond was completely broken. You might not even be bonded to Spock anymore."

Jim flinched at McCoy's words, despair starting to take over again. He might not be bonded with Spock? Their bond might be broken completely? 'No,' Jim thought desperately. 'That can't be true. The bond isn't gone, it's just blocked! That's it.'

Almost instinctively, Jim reached out towards the barren emptiness in his mind, where his bond with Spock normally resided. Reaching out, Jim hoped against all logic that instead of that sharp coldness, he would feel Spock usual calm and logical thoughts. He wanted to feel those well-hidden emotions that he knew Spock felt for him, the emotions that Spock hid from everyone else, but never from Jim. Hell, he even wanted to feel Spock's Pon Farr start to take him under again. He just wanted to feel anything that would prove McCoy wrong, that the bond was still there.

But when Jim reached out for his bond mate, all that met him was coldness. A shaky sigh escaping his lips, Jim fought to stay together. "Alright," he said softly. "Okay." He could deal with this. He could. He had to.

McCoy, knowing that Jim was shaken but also knowing that he needed to know, also said, "And if I had to give you a time limit as to when... it'll be too late?" He sighed and shook his head. "I don't know how long we've been down here, but with the added stress of this entire situation and with Ra'na's actions, I'd give Spock another day before it'll be too late to save him."

Jim nodded, staying silent as he let McCoy's words wash over him. 'Come on Kirk,' Jim thought harshly. 'Keep it together! You're going to save him! You won't let him die!'

"Alright," he said again, more forcefully this time. "Okay Bones. So we have a day to figure out how to get out of here." After a moment's pause, Jim looked up to his crew and managed to offer them a small smile. "Now, I'm not so sure about you guys, but I'd like to take this short time we have together to brain storm some ideas of escape."

McCoy couldn't help the sharp, slightly deranged laugh that escaped him as Sulu shook his head fondly at his captain. Uhura herself also managed a weak laugh, although to Jim, it sounded more like a sob. But this time, it was stemmed from happiness and relief. They had thought their captain dead. And now, their captain was with them again and showing off hints of his usual "captain" attitude. It was like a breath of fresh air, despite the seriousness of the situation.

They had their captain back and with him, their determination to escape and rescue their two commanding officers was renewed with great vigor.

"You're damn right we're going to brainstorm Jim," Uhura said, a hopeful smile on her face despite the chains on her wrist. "We're going to get out of here." And with her words, a light lit up in Uhura's head. A picture appeared, a picture of Spock's chains. Her smile turned hesitant, but she didn't relent, that picture in her mind refusing to back down. Her idea was painful, but no less painful than what Jim and Spock were going through now. "And I think I know how we're going to get you and Spock out of here."

**(xXxXxXx)**

Ra'na didn't return immediately, which gave Uhura plenty of time to share her plan with the rest of her fellow prisoners. At first, the communication's officer had been reluctant to share, her discomfort becoming clear to the rest of the crew once she voiced her plan to them.

After she explained to them what she had in mind, the cell was completely silent. Even Spock was quiet, although that was probably more from sheer exhaustion than anything else. All four humans were seated, curled onto the floor in their places in the cell, each going over Uhura's plan in their heads.

Taking in a breath, it was McCoy who finally broke the silence. "It could work," he said softly, not meeting Jim's gaze as the man looked towards him. "Baiting him with what he wants the most; Ra'na would fall right into our hands." Finally looking up, McCoy met Jim's stare and shook his head. "It could work Jim, but I don't like it."

Sulu bit his lip and nodded in agreement. "I don't like it either," he said. He glanced over at Uhura with an apologetic look. "It's brilliant and like McCoy said, it could work. But I still don't like it."

"I agree with you and it's my plan," Uhura said seriously, with no trace of humor in her voice. "But it's all we have at the moment. You heard McCoy, Spock only has a day, maybe a bit more, until he goes into _plak tow_. We need to get them out of here while we can. And right now, this is the only plan we've got."

"But we'll probably end up doing more harm than good," McCoy argued, looking over to Spock. The half-Vulcan was paying them no attention, his eyes set on Jim and Jim alone. "We could end up killing them both if things went south! It's too big of a risk."

Uhura huffed out a breath and rattled her chains. "And if we don't go through with it, Ra'na will continue to torture Jim and Spock until they're both dead. And then he'll move onto us."

"She's right Leonard," Sulu said quietly. "We've got to risk it. If there's even a chance at getting Jim and Spock out of here, then we have to take it. If we don't, then we might as well just give up now."

McCoy shook his head, a pained expression on his face. Yes, Uhura's plan was all they had. And yes, her plan was brilliant and would most likely work. But the price was too steep. With everything that Ra'na had put Jim and Spock through, it seemed cruel to pile on more stress onto their already weighted down shoulders, even if it was to escape. Even though they meant well, McCoy knew that the road to Hell was paved with good intentions. If things went wrong, they would end up killing their commanding officers.

Breaking away from his thoughts, McCoy looked over to Jim, who had been silent throughout the entire conversation. The man was staring at Spock, who was staring right back. Both men were obviously in pain and the look of absolute heartbreak on Jim's face caught a hold of McCoy's heartstrings and pulled.

"Jim," McCoy said suddenly, quietly, his tone soft.

Jim looked over to his best friend and smiled softly at him. It nearly broke McCoy's heart.

"Jim," McCoy said again. "I want to get you out of here darlin', you know I do. But if we do this, if we go through with this and you don't make it... I don't know if I could ever forgive myself." His normal gruffness gone despite himself, McCoy continued, "What do you want us to do Jim? If you think we should go through with it, then we'll go through with it. It's up to you."

A small sigh escaping his lips, Jim looked from Spock, to McCoy, over to Sulu, and then to Uhura before he finally settled back to McCoy. And the good old country doctor knew what he was going to say before the man had even opened his mouth.

"Bones," Jim began softly. "You're one of my bestest friends. You're the only doctor I like and that's saying something. You're there to call me on my bull-shit and to knock me down to size when I need it." Jim smiled at that and McCoy couldn't help it, he smiled back. Jim then moved to Sulu. "Hikaru," he said. "You're like a brother to me. You're the best helmsman a captain could ask for. You and Chekov both, I don't know what I'd do without you. Who would practice Prank Week with me?" Sulu smiled sadly at Jim's praise and stayed silent, his eyes cast downward. Then, Jim moved to Uhura. His smile grew.

"And Nyota," Jim continued softly. "You're the sister I never really had. You managed to see pass my cocky attitude and became my go-to-girl. You helped me get through my first major fight with Spock and you taught me Vulcan so that I could get closer to your ex-boyfriend. Only one hell of a woman could pull that off." Uhura smiled weakly and felt tears start to swell in her eyes again.

Jim looked down at the floor for a moment, took in a breath, and then looked back to McCoy. "I trust you all with my life," he said quietly, looking McCoy straight in the eye. "And I know without a doubt that Spock trusts you too. Even if he's too overcome with his fever at the moment, I know without a doubt that he would be telling you the exact same thing if he could."

Another pause. Then, "So I'll trust you guys with this plan. I know that it will hurt and I know that there's a chance that Spock and I won't make it through if things go wrong. But I have full confidence in you guys. We've been through some tough stuff together and I know that I can count on you to help us get out of this mess. And if you think that Uhura's plan is worth the risk, then I'm all for it."

Struck silent by Jim's small, heartfelt speech, it took McCoy a moment before he could speak again. "Okay Jim," he managed to say, no one bothering to acknowledge the slight hitch in his voice. "Okay."

The doctor turned to Uhura and nodded. "Looks like we're going through with it," he said, clearing his throat loudly. "So you tell us what we need to know and you'd better tell us fast because that bastard come could barging in here any minute." Looking over to Sulu, the helmsman managed a weak smile as Uhura let out a sigh. For a moment, she was silent.

"Alright," she said finally, sitting up straight and trying to muster up as much confidence in her voice as possible. She looked to her fellow crewmates, and then to Spock and her captain. Seeing them both looking so defeated and broken, only caused her anger at Ra'na to intensify and her determination swelled.

Her mind set, she began to speak. "Here's what's going to happen..."

**(xXxXxXx)**

A/N: I'm so sorry for cutting it off there but this chapter was way too big for just one chapter. I couldn't possibly fit in everything that I wanted to fit in or else it would seem rushed. And the next part is my absolute favorite chapter ever to write so I want to do it justice so I'm sorry, but you'll just have to wait a few days while I make everything look all pretty for you guys, okay? :D If you liked the chapter, review! If you didn't like the chapter, review! If you hate me with an undying passion, review! :D Can you tell that I love reviews? Please point out any mistakes. The next chapter will be up soon. Good night everyone!

**Translation for the Vulcan:** "_Dungau kal-tor nash-veh kah_." - "I shall allow it."


	8. Chapter 8

Consuming Fire

By: Maranni123

Chapter Eight

Disclaimer: Hello everyone. I think I'll start out by apologizing for the lack of updates. College has been seriously kicking my ass lately and I'm not going to lie, I'm getting a bit overwhelmed. But, at the moment, that's not important! Instead of sleeping tonight, I'm going to update. :D I also had a wonderful trip to San Francisco recently, which was amazing. I actually wrote this entire chapter there. I just haven't had time to edit it and get it out. :D To all my readers, watchers, and reviewers, you can thank Fangirl for this update. So thank you Fangirl, whoever you might be, for poking at me until I updated. :D I'll never own Star Trek. Sadness. Enjoy!

**(xXxXxXx)**

It had been hours and still, Ra'na was no where to be seen. But that didn't bother the captured crew of the Enterprise. Chained to the walls, unable to do anything else, each crew member, save for Spock who's only concern was Jim, went over their part of their plan to escape. Over and over again, they thought through their parts, wanting to make sure that they had everything down, that they had no room for any mistakes.

They all knew the risks. They were all aware of the consequences. Things had to go exactly as planned, without fail. They didn't want to think about what would happen if there was a mistake. Time continued to pass. The cell was silent, save for Spock's occasional gasps and soft moans of agony from his place in the cell. Spock burned. He burned, from the inside out and there was nothing he could do to stifle his pain. There was only one person, one being, who could offer him relief.

"_T'hy'la_," Spock groaned softly, straining against his chains without true vigor. "_T'hy'la..._"

His skin felt too tight, too hot. His own body was suffocating him. His mind was blurry, lost to his people's ancient biological curse, and only his bond mate, his Jim, could sooth the pain away. Hearing Spock call out for him, his voice small and pleading, it took every ounce of self control Jim contained not to break down again. Instead, Jim simply gave Spock what he hoped was a reassuring smile.

"I know Spock," he cooed gently, not minding that his crew was right there listening. He'd stopped caring a long time ago if they saw the once private tenderness between himself and Spock. "I know you're hurting baby. But we'll get through this. I know we will. We're going to get out of here and I promise, I'll take away the pain soon."

Empty promises, really. Jim honestly had no idea if their plan was going to work, if they were going to make it out of the cell. If Spock was going to make it out alive. Jim shivered involuntary at the mere idea of his bond mate dying due to his own biology. Although he had never seen a Vulcan die of Pon Farr, he knew from his Spock and from past conversations with Spock's older counterpart that death by Pon Farr was the worst way for a Vulcan to die. Jim didn't want that for Spock. He didn't want Spock to die at all, period. But he sure as hell wasn't going to die by the hands of Pon Farr, if Jim had anything to say about it.

'No,' Jim thought stubbornly. 'We are going to make it out of here. We are.' He had to believe in that, he had to hope. That, at least, he could have.

So lost in his own thoughts, and so accustomed to the silence that now seemed like a well-known companion, Jim nearly jumped out of his skin when the cell door suddenly burst open, slamming against the cell wall with a loud bang. Jim wasn't the only one surprised. McCoy, Sulu, and Uhura all jumped as well when the door opened, McCoy cursing loudly as he did. Everyone was immediately on their feet. Only Spock remained seemingly unfazed, the only indication of his surprise being his bared teeth and low hiss.

But with that door opening, with that shock running through their systems, a countdown had begun. A silent message passed through the crew, visible only through their quick meeting of the eyes. It was time for their plan to be put into motion and damn it, they were terrified of screwing up. It was now or never though and, as Ra'na walked into the room, his lackeys behind him, the crew would juts have to pray that their plan worked.

No one moved as Ra'na chirped softly to his lackeys, obviously ordering them to stand down for the moment, and walked over to Spock, who was surprisingly quiet. He still gave Ra'na a glare so heated that it could set the alien on fire, but for the most part, he was silent.

Ra'na cocked his head slightly to the side as he watched the Vulcan, an evil gleam in his eyes. The humans in the room held onto their breaths, ready to act when the time came. Jim glanced quickly over to McCoy, who was in charge of starting it all. McCoy looked as if he were going to punch Ra'na or punch himself. Probably both. But the doctor nodded slowly as he met Jim's eyes. He was ready.

Pulling against his chains suddenly, McCoy let out a snarl. "You bastard," the doctor cursed loudly. "You can't keep this up! You'll kill him! You'll kill both of them!"

Ra'na gave McCoy a glance, but otherwise didn't pay much attention to the struggling human. But that was okay. McCoy's part of the plan wasn't finished yet. He continued to struggle and worked to create a scene as Ra'na studied the half-Vulcan in front of him.

"Poor Vulcan," Ra'na said suddenly, causing Spock to jerk in disgust. Ra'na smirked. "Poor Vulcan," he repeated. "How does it feel? To know that your bond mate is merely a few feet from you, yet you cannot reach him. How does it feel, Vulcan, to know that I can take his life at my leisure?"

Spock remained silent, although his muscles continued to tense as Ra'na continued to speak.

"Your species insists that it cannot feel, that you do not have emotion." Ra'na leaned in closer to Spock, wanting to make sure that he heard every word. "And yet, during Pon Farr, you seem to completely change. You seem to throw all notion of logic away and instead, you are consumed by emotion. It is surprising and fascinating, to see how far one can push you Vulcan, until you break. And we have broken you."

Ra'na clicked softly, no doubt laughing to himself. It made Jim's blood boil. "We broke you when you thought that your bond mate was dead. And now, we want to see how far we can push you before you break again. Please Vulcan, make this interesting. Do not hold anything back. We wish to know everything."

The alien finally stood up and looked over to Jim, an ominous smile on his face. Spock let loose a low growl. McCoy tensed.

"We will not take your mate away again," Ra'na assured, although that sinister smile didn't dissipate. "We will instead test you're physical limits now, as you watch your mate suffer before your very eyes."

Scowling, McCoy shook at his chains again, growling low in his throat. He remembered Uhura's earlier words as his heart raced in his chest.

_"Bait him McCoy. Get his attention and bait him with what Ra'na can never resist."_

_"Uhura, I don't like it. Not one damned bit. What if Spock doesn't..."_

_"He will Leonard. He will. Trust me. Just remember what we agreed on and everything else will fall into place. I promise."_

Inwardly cursing, knowing that he had to do it but not being at all happy about it, McCoy let out another cry, shaking his chains as he did.

"You sick fuck," McCoy screamed, pulling at his chains and shaking his head like a madman. "If you keep this sick game up, you could push Spock too far! If you continue to torture him, you could kill him or worse! He could go into _Kei-ma'toi_!"

And there it was. The bait.

The reaction of the crew was immediate. McCoy instantly clapped his hands over his mouth, his eyes growing as wide as dinner plates. It would have been humorous if the situation hadn't been so serious. Both Jim and Uhura gasped out loud, each wearing their own expressions of horror while Sulu cursed softly under his breath and glanced fearfully over to Ra'na, who seemed surprised by the crew's reaction to McCoy's outburst, before simply ducking his head down to gaze at the floor.

Ra'na's eyes were nearly as wide as McCoy's as he stared the good doctor down. Said doctor was trying, and failing, to make himself look as small as possible, giving the alien the impression that he didn't want to speak any further. From where they stood, Ra'na's lackeys made no effort to move.

While the kidnapped crew had gotten use to the silence that normally accompanied them, this silence was stifling and tense. Ra'na blinked slowly, his expression oddly thoughtful as he cocked his head to the side. The crew watched silently, every muscle in their bodies taut, although Spock paid the stressful silence no mind. His focus was on Ra'na, his eyes locked onto the alien's form.

Moments passed, with Ra'na simply staring at McCoy. Jim resisted the urge to start grinding his teeth. Uhura and Sulu too were resisting the urge to start fidgeting where they stood. All three were thinking the same thoughts. Would Ra'na fall for it?

Another moment passed. Then, just as the tense silence was becoming too much for the crew, a sudden smile broke out over Ra'na's face and everyone shivered. The smile was cold and cruel, laced with a sick sense of curiosity.

"_Kei-ma'toi_?" Ra'na asked softly, turning his body to face McCoy, who was staring at the alien with fearful eyes. "We have never heard of such a phrase. Please, human, explain yourself. What is this _Kei-ma'toi_?"

McCoy was silent as he backed himself to the wall behind him, his hands still covering his mouth. Uhura began to gnaw on her lower lip as Sulu glanced fearfully over to McCoy and shook his head once, before Ra'na noticed. If anything, the reactions made his smile grow wider. He looked back to McCoy.

"You will tell me human," he hissed coldly, causing McCoy to shiver despite himself. "One way or another, you will tell me of this _Kei-ma'toi_."

Ra'na took a step forward, towards the good doctor, and everyone made small noises of protest. Ra'na paused, glanced around the room to gauge the worried and fearful expressions on his captives' faces, before he smirked and continued to make his way over to McCoy.

Said doctor looked as if he were trying to plaster himself to the wall. But it was no use. With a surprisingly amount of speed, Ra'na suddenly lurched forward and shoved a hand to McCoy's throat, pinning the doctor's head to the wall with a loud crack and shoving him upwards, lifting his feet off the ground.

McCoy let out a strangled cry as his head hit the wall, the rest of crew matching his cry with their own. The hand around his neck started to constrict and he coughed, reaching up with his hands in an attempt to claw Ra'na's hand away. The alien's skin felt cold and smooth, his nails digging into McCoy's skin painfully. As before, Ra'na's lackeys were still and unmoving.

Jim pulled at his chains and felt his heart break at the sight of his best friend being strangled. "Stop it," he cried in vain. "Let him go!"

Another hiss escaped Ra'na's lips and he smirked up at the struggling human in his grasp. "I will release you human," Ra'na promised, licking his thin lips before he continued. "All you must do is answer my question. What is _Kei-ma'toi_?"

"Don't tell him Leonard," Sulu suddenly shouted, his own chains rattling as he fought against them. "Don't tell him!"

Ra'na glanced over to Sulu with a small snarl and applied more pressure to McCoy's windpipe as he glared at the helmsman, the doctor coughing and hacking violently underneath the alien's hand. Jim cursed loudly and Spock, realizing that his bond mate was in distress, began to growl louder. His face turning red, his head starting to swim, McCoy managed to glance over to Uhura from the corner of his eye. The Communications Officer was staring at him with wide eyes. The woman looked as if she was going to start crying again. But she managed to nod once, her gaze determined. This was all going smoothly, all according to plan. That didn't mean it was enjoyable to watch though.

"Tell me human," Ra'na demanded again, his voice harsh. He had to know everything, everything about the Vulcan's Pon Farr. The human had information and he wanted it! "What is _Kei-ma'toi_?"

It was time.

Closing his eyes for a moment, McCoy clawed at Ra'na's hand again before he finally managed to shout, "It's... a rare... effect... of Pon Farr!"

Sulu shook his head with an expression of horror on his face and pulled at his chains. "No Leonard," he cried. "Don't tell him!"

Ra'na once again turned to Sulu with a glare and snarled, "Silence human!"

He turned back to McCoy, who was still struggling for breath. He made no move to lessen the pressure on his throat. "An effect of Pon Farr?" he questioned. "How do you know this? We've heard nothing of this _Kei-ma'toi _before."

"I'm... a doctor," McCoy said breathlessly, his vision beginning to go fuzzy from lack of oxygen. "I'm... Spock's doctor. I... have to know... everything..." McCoy clawed at Ra'na hand again. "I can't... please..."

Smirking, Ra'na finally relaxed his grip on McCoy's throat, dropping the doctor to his knees onto the floor where he gasped for air. Sulu stared at the doctor for a moment, before he shook his head gravely and lowered his gaze once more to the floor.

Lowering himself down to the doctor's level, Ra'na glanced over to Jim, smiling at his horrific expression, before he demanded softly, "Tell me everything that you know of this _Kei-ma'toi_."

Coughing, his head still swimming from lack of oxygen, McCoy struggled to speak. "It's an effect of Pon Farr," he managed, his eyes closed and his chest heaving. "Rare. Very rare. Few Vulcans have ever experienced it, and even fewer have witnessed it."

McCoy paused, taking in a deep breath before he said, "There have been no know recordings of _Kei-ma'toi_. It is only spoken of in extreme cases of Pon Farr."

"Bones," Jim cried out helplessly. "No!"

Ra'na's eyes gleamed as he listened to McCoy, now gazing at the doctor like a hungry animal. It wasn't surprising, for a being bent on collecting all knowledge to be more than interested in a rare effect of Pon Farr. Even if said effect didn't actually exist. But the only people who knew that were McCoy, Sulu, Jim, and Uhura.

"Tell me human," Ra'na demanded again, hands twitching impatiently. "How does one cause _Kei-ma'toi_?"

The reactions, again, were greatly exaggerated. Sulu's head shot up from where he was looking and he began to thrash about. "No Leonard," he screamed. "You can't!"

Jim too, began to show signs of distress, pulling at his chain as he cried, "Bones, don't tell him, please! Please, don't tell him! Think of what he'll do! To Spock! To me!"

Uhura, however, was silent, her eyes locked onto Ra'na and McCoy, waiting for her signal. It was a risky plan. In the end, if everything worked out, Jim and Spock would still be hurt, would still need time to pull themselves and each other back together. But this, this was better than them being dead.

Ra'na glanced over to Sulu and Jim, his gaze cold and harsh. Then he turned back to McCoy. "You will tell me human," he threatened, reaching out to grab a fistful of McCoy's hair and yanking his head up. The doctor let out a yelp and then a small cry as Ra'na slammed his head back into the wall behind him.

"Tell me human; what causes the _Kei-ma'toi_!" Ra'na ordered, slamming McCoy's head back into the wall again, his cries of pain echoing off the walls.

Jim watched, horrified at the scene before him. Ra'na had seemed so cold, so calm before. Now, apparently faced with near-invaluable knowledge, the alien seemed to have changed completely. Instead of a calm and collected torturer, Ra'na was now an animal, determined to get what he wanted whatever the cost.

Ra'na growled softly in his throat and slammed McCoy's head against the wall again. McCoy cursed loudly and his vision spun, making him sick to his stomach.

"Tell me," Ra'na demanded again. "Tell me!"

McCoy knew that if he took anymore blows to the head, he'd be useless to the rest of the crew. Already, he was starting to feel the beginning signs of a mild concussion. So, with his eyes still shut tight, he screamed, "Sexual assault!"

Ra'na froze, as did everyone else in the cell. No one moved. Everyone was quiet, save for Spock, who was panting in pain. Then, softly, ever so softly, McCoy whispered, "The dominate partner, usually the male Vulcan, will sometimes fall into _Kei-ma'toi _when his mate is either threatened sexually or sexually assaulted."

Sulu looked at McCoy with wide eyes. "Leonard, no!" McCoy ignored him. Opening his eyes, he locked gazes with Ra'na and continued to speak.

"Although there have been no recordings of _Kei-ma'toi_," he said softly. "The knowledge has been passed down as a warning. Once the Vulcan goes into _Kei-ma'toi_, he is doomed to die a slow and painful death. Even if his bond mate were to reach him, it would be too late. It is a death sentence."

"And the signs of _Kei-ma'toi_?" Ra'na pushed, excitement clear in his voice. "What are the symptoms?"

McCoy coughed before whispering, "Rage. That is the only known sign. If he progresses into _Kei-ma'toi_, his own rage will consume him. The level of his anger is all you can work with. The angrier he gets, the more likely he'll reach the level of _Kei-ma'toi_."

Ra'na gazed down at McCoy with wide eyes, a near awe clear on his face. This is just what he had been searching for, just what he wanted. All the tests, the experiments, they were all to solidify what their last Vulcan had already informed them of. But this, this new knowledge was entirely new, a completely blank canvas for Ra'na to explore. How could he even think of resisting?

Finally turning away from McCoy, Ra'na gaze locked onto Jim, who was staring at his with an expression of horror. Ra'na smiled widely and let go off McCoy's hair with a snarl. The doctor dropped back onto the hands and squeezed his eyes shut, knowing that he had to do what he did, but hating himself for it. It had to be done, but that didn't mean that McCoy wouldn't beat himself up for it.

"Sexual assault," Ra'na whispered, rising up to his feet once again. "So the Vulcan's mate would have to be sexually assaulted for him to progress into _Kei-ma'toi_."

The crew was still as Ra'na seemed to process this new information, his gaze locked onto the ceiling of the cell. McCoy looked up from where he was still gasping for breath and met Jim's gaze. The captain bit his lip, but nodded softly. McCoy simply sighed and let his head fall back to the ground as he tried to regain his bearings.

Then, breaking away from his own thoughts, Ra'na let out a sudden series of clicks and chirps. Everyone in the room tensed as Ra'na's lackeys finally moved, the two giant aliens moving over to their smaller leader. Ra'na graced them with a brief smile before he pointed over to Jim. He clicked again softly, a sinister smile breaking over his face. Spock snarled deep in his throat as the two aliens turned and leered in Jim's direction, the young captain trying to make himself as small as possible.

"_Hafau sa t'nash-veh T'hy'la_!"

The hiss that escaped Spock's lips sent chills down the human's spines, save for Jim of course. But if the overheated Vulcan before them frightened them, then Ra'na lackeys hid it well as they began to make their way over to Jim, Ra'na at their heels.

Jim backed himself further into the wall behind him and he managed a weak glare. "Don't come near me," he warned shakily, his voice laced with fear.

Ra'na smirked at the captain's petty little warning before he turned to Spock, who was now panting and snarling like some wild beast. He stared at Spock for a moment, before he looked over to McCoy. The doctor was on his knees, gazing over at the alien with pleading eyes, his head shaking softly.

Ra'na's smirk grew wider. "I wish to see this _Kei-ma'toi_," he said finally, turning back to give his lackeys a single nod.

**(xXxXxXx)**

A/N: Again, I am sorry for the long wait. I'll do my best to get the next chapter out soon. :D Review if you liked it, review if you loved it. Review if you hated it, review if you hate me. Just review. Please? :D Good night!

**Translations for the Vulcan:** "_Kei-ma'toi_." - "Fierce Death."

"_Hafau sa t'nash-veh T'hy'la_!" - "Stay away from my T'hy'la!"


	9. Chapter 9

Consuming Fire

By: Maranni123

Chapter Nine

Disclaimer: Alright! Another update so soon? I'm really using this weekend to its fullest. :D Now, I love the _idea_ of this chapter, I really do, but I don't think I personally did it justice. I don't know, maybe it's my own writer's block nagging on me, but I can't help feel that the chapter is... choppy. Nevertheless. If I keep messing with it, you people will never get it so I'm updating it now before I can turn back! :D To everyone who reviewed, I love you all. Really, you people are amazing! And you're reviews make me so happy. So I send you all Spock cookies. :D Only about one or two more chapters to after this folks. I'm so excited. I'll never own Star Trek. Sadness. :D Enjoy!

**(xXxXxXx)**

Ra'na's smirk grew wider. "I wish to see this _Kei-ma'toi_," he said finally, turning back to give his lackeys a single nod.

McCoy and Sulu both let out cries of protest as the two aliens fell upon Jim at once, one grabbing the captain's arms to throw him to the floor, the other one capturing Jim's legs, effectively pinning the captain down.

"No!" Jim cried, his heart pounding in his chest and his body bucking into the air in a failed attempt to break free. "Let me go!"

Although he was no longer under the influence of Spock's Pon Farr, Jim still felt that disgust, that overall sense of wrongness when the aliens grabbed him. He still felt sickened by their touch, knowing that it was only Spock who should be touching him.

Not surprisingly, Ra'na ignored Jim's cries and slowly bent down to one knee, watching Spock's reactions as he did. "You have such a lovely human as a mate Vulcan," he said softly, his eyes going from Spock to Jim's struggling form. He smiled. "Such a lovely, pretty thing."

Jim shivered as Ra'na eyes traveled down the length of his body, hating the way that the alien leered at him. The young captain heard McCoy and Sulu making a scene from where they were chained to the wall, both shouting out threats and pleas for Ra'na to stop, to let Jim go.

"You fucking sick, twisted bastards!" McCoy screamed.

Ra'na simply ignored the doctor and helmsman, eyes locked onto Jim as he placed his hands at the hem of Jim's golden shirt, pausing only for a moment before he slowly lifted the shirt up, revealing Jim's heaving chest. Spock's eyes grew wide and he seemed too shocked to speak.

With a quick glance over to Spock, Ra'na slowly began to run a hand up and down Jim's chest, a smirk on his face. Jim was shaking in the hands of Ra'na's lackeys, his face contorted in terror. "No," he moaned, flinching when Ra'na's nails dug into his stomach. "Please... stop!"

Seeing his mate being dominated by three others, watching as Jim cried out helplessly, sent Spock into a fresh state of rage. Despite the fact that his throat and vocal cords were most likely torn to shreds and that his muscles were taunt to the point of being permanently damaged, Spock jerked against his chains like a tiger trying to escape from its cage, his mouth open and a terrifying roar reverberating off the cell walls.

"_Kroikah_!" he screamed, bucking against his bonds. "_Kroikah_!"

And that was Uhura's signal. Now, it was her turn. McCoy and Sulu were already playing their parts well, screaming and yelling and generally making a fuss in order to spur and encourage Ra'na on. Jim too, was playing his part perfectly, although his acting really did stem from fear and revulsion. It was now time for Uhura's part and hers was extremely important. It wouldn't be easy, and it would no doubt break her heart, but she had to do it. For Jim and for Spock.

Turning her head towards the thrashing half-Vulcan beside her, Uhura whispered frantically under her breath, "_Dungi vazgau Ra'na T'hy'la_!"

She was whispering, making sure that Ra'na didn't hear her, but she knew that Spock heard. Although he paid absolutely no attention to her whatsoever, she knew that she'd struck a cord. Spock hissed and snarled, his pupils blown wide. It broke her heart.

"_Dungi dash-tor Ra'na Jim_," she hissed, her voice harsh and cold. "_Kup-fam korsau du T'hy'la_!"

Such cruel things she was whispering. Things that should never be said, things that would no doubt cause Spock to go insane. But that's what she wanted. That's what everyone needed, especially Jim. They needed Spock to lose it, to go insane with rage. Spock's chains were already ready to give out. They just had to add more pressure. It was cruel and they had no choice. It was either spur Spock into breaking free himself, or let Ra'na kill them all. In the end, did they really have a choice in the matter?

Uhura gulped in a breath of air and continued to whisper insults and threats into Spock's ear. Would he ever forgive her? If they managed to escape, would he ever forgive her for the cruelties she was bombarding him with? She hoped so.

"_Tra don-fam du Spock_," she whispered quickly. "_Kosh-ves kobat ulef_!"

Spock screamed and shook his chains wildly, shaking his head. "_Kroikah_!" he cried. "_Kroikah_! _Korsau nash-veh dungi T'hy'la_!"

Ra'na's eyes gleamed wildly, obviously enjoying Spock's suffering. "Such raw, unbridled emotion from a being so invested into logic and wisdom," he exclaimed, glancing back over to Spock before focusing again on the frightened human beneath his hands.

Jim stared up at Ra'na with hatred and terror, his body shaking in disgust. Ra'na smiled down at the pinned captain. "Scream human," he whispered. "Scream so that we may witness _Kei-ma'toi_."

As he spoke, Ra'na dug his nails into Jim's right side, causing the human to jerk upwards and cry out in pain. "Please," he cried, trying to move away from those nails, that pain, but being unable to do so. "Stop! Please! Spock, make them stop! Please!"

Spock cried along with his bond mate, grabbing his chains and pulling with all of his might. "_T'hy'la_!" he screamed. "_Jim_!"

Uhura's heart jumped up into her throat as she watched the chains that connected Spock's wrist braces to the cell wall begin to stretch, slowly starting to come undone. A quick look to Spock's wrists also confirmed that the tiny crack in the metal brace that she had seen before was growing bigger. The chains were beginning to wear down from the pressure of Spock's Pon Farr and his desperation to get to his bond mate, his Jim.

'All we need is just a little more pressure,' she thought frantically. She glanced over to Jim, wincing when she saw her captain and friend being tortured before the eyes of his crew and husband. 'Just a little more pressure and Spock will be free!'

"You sick fucks!" Sulu screamed, twisting his body this way and that way, causing the cell to echo loudly. "You bastards!"

"Scream human," Ra'na commanded, digging his nails deeper into Jim's flesh, and Uhura saw that Jim was beginning to bleed. Drops of crimson blood were flowing from Ra'na's hands, staining the white robe that he wore. The two lackeys remained where they were, like stone. "Louder. Scream louder!"

McCoy cursed and rattled his chains along side Sulu. "Let go of him!" he cried. "Let him go! You're going to kill him! You'll kill them both!"

Uhura watched silently, her eyes going from Jim, to Sulu, to McCoy, to Spock. The cell was filled with noise and sounds, screams echoing off the walls, causing her ears to ring. McCoy was screaming, Sulu was cursing, Jim was crying, Spock was roaring, Ra'na was shouting. And yet she knew that it wasn't enough. She had to add on more pressure.

"I will see _Kei-ma'toi_!" Ra'na shrieked suddenly, releasing his nails from Jim's side, only to straddle Jim's waist and grab at the human's hips roughly. "I will witness it and if I must defile you right before you're mate's eyes human, then so be it!"

Jim let out a gasp at the sudden fierce contact and stared up at Ra'na with wide eyes. "No!" he cried, digging his own nails into the hands that held him down tightly. But to no avail. "No! Don't you fucking dare! I'm not yours! I'm not yours!"

"_Kroikah_!" Spock was screaming, thrashing, and pulling at his chains, so desperate to be free. He wanted blood, Ra'na's blood, to stain his hands. He wanted to tear those who dare harm his bond mate to shreds, to bring justice to the ones who caused his Jim pain. They would not take what was HIS! Jim was his and only his! No one else! Only him! Only Spock!

Uhura whipped her head towards Spock so fast, her vision swam. "_Nashiv_!" she screamed, not bothering now to whisper. This was her only chance. If Spock didn't break free, Ra'na would do the unthinkable and all their planning would be in vain.

"_Dungi k'la'sa Ra'na Jim_!"

Spock's eyes went wide and his entire body shuddered. '_Dungi k'la'sa Ra'na Jim..._'

"_Kroikah_!"

SNAP!

Immediately, everything froze. The screams, the shouts, the curses, the cries. They all stopped, the only evidence of their existence being the echoes that reverberated off the cell walls softly. Ra'na's head whipped around in a second, his eyes growing wide with terror. On the floor beneath the alien, although he was still pinned down to the floor, Jim managed a weak smile. 'Spock...'

Around them, McCoy sucked in a surprised breath before letting out a sharp laugh. Sulu's eyes widened with shock and his hands tightened automatically on his chains. Uhura took a step backwards, actually fearful of the sight before her. They had done it. Their plan had actually worked. Spock was free.

Spock snarled at the three aliens pinning his mate down to the floor and crouched low to the ground on all fours, the broken metal wristbands at his feet. His brown eyes were dark with hatred and his hair was in disarray. His uniform was filthy with sweat and blood. His nails dug into the cell floor, the sharp crunch of the stone sending chills up the crew's spine. Wrists raw and body taunt, Spock hissed like a wildcat, his mind feral and out of control.

"_Dungi stau nash-veh du,_" he growled.

And that was Ra'na's only warning before Spock attacked.

It only took seconds, it happened so fast. Ra'na quickly launched himself off of Jim's body as Spock tackled into the first large alien with another snarl, snapping the lackey's neck with a sickening crack, nearly twisting the alien's head clean off before he moved onto Lackey Two, who barely had time to blink before Spock smashed his head backwards into the cell wall. Bright blue liquid, that could only be blood, sprayed across the wall and across Spock's arms and face as the alien's head exploded from the force of Spock strength. Within seconds, both were dead.

Both bodies crumbled to the floor beside Jim, who was scrambling up to his feet in panic. Spock growled at the bodies before setting his sights on Ra'na, who had made his way to the cell door and was throwing it open. The half-Vulcan hissed, running surprisingly quick up to the door before Ra'na could manage to escape and slamming it shut, nearly sending his fists through the door in the process before turning to glare at the now shaking alien before him.

Ra'na made to run, and managed to make it to the middle of the cell before Spock grabbed the alien's wrists and yanked him forward so that he was chest to chest with one pissed off Spock. Out of the corner of his eye, Spock could see Jim trying to free McCoy from his chains. Growling low in his throat, Spock turned back to Ra'na, who was staring back at his with wide eyes. Spock tightened his grip on the alien's wrists, causing Ra'na to cry out in pain.

Spock stared down at the alien with hatred so clear in his dark brown eyes, it was disturbing to witness. Ra'na had broken the bond between him and his bond mate. Such a crime was unforgivable. Leaning down slowly, Spock whispered harshly into Ra'na's ear, "_Tev-tor_."

He then threw Ra'na onto the ground so forcefully, the alien's head cracked against the floor. Spock snarled again and crouched over him, grabbing at the side of his head to snap his neck, to end his life.

"Spock! Stop!"

It if had been anything else, anyone else, Spock would have ignored them. He would have taken Ra'na's life without any regret, without any remorse. Ra'na didn't deserve such treatment, his didn't deserve any regret for what he had done to Spock bond mate, his T'hy'la. But the voice that had called out to him was smooth and cool, the sweet voice of his Jim. Spock was helpless. Pausing, Ra'na's head still trapped within his hands, Spock looked up and over to his bond mate, who was at the other side of the cell watching him with wide eyes, standing next to the doctor chained to the walls. The chains were too strong for him to break.

"Jim," Spock rasped out, his throat sore. Oh, how he wanted to simply scoop his Jim into his arms and sooth away all of the hurt that Ra'na had caused them. To have his mate cool the burn that was causing his blood to boil, to once again be connected, body, mind, and soul to the one person he loved more than his own self. He longed for that relief, craved it with every cell in his body.

But no. He had to kill Ra'na. Looking back down at the alien shaking in his grasps, Spock growled again, but swiftly, the soothing voice of his T'hy'la managed to capture his attention again.

"Spock," Jim said firmly, his voice shaking from stress and fatigue. "No. Don't kill him."

Spock looked back up to his mate with confusion printed clearly on his face. Do not kill Ra'na? The notion was laughable! This being, this thing in his hands, had caused so much hurt, so much pain. He had broken the bond between bond mates, had taken Jim away, nearly rape him before Spock's very eyes. And now, he could not rightfully take the life of the monster that had harmed his mate? No! He would end the miserable life in his hands now! He had to, his very blood sang out for Ra'na's death.

Seeing Spock's distress, Jim took a few shaky steps towards the half-Vulcan, his own body weak and tired. "Spock, baby," he reasoned softly. "I know that he deserves death. I know that. But we still need him. We need Ra'na to get us out of here. Only he knows how he managed to kidnap us from our ship. He can show us how to get back home baby, to the Enterprise. Don't you want to go home?"

Spock was panting, his chest heaving as he took in Jim's words. Home. A brief image of a red desert planet. But no, that was not home. Home was a ship. The Enterprise. His hazed mind conjured up the image of that ship. That ship that was his home. Was his T'hy'la's home. That ship was safety, security, protected. It was there that his mate would be safe. That ship was home and if T'hy'la wanted to return home, then Spock would do everything in his power to grant his bond mate his wish. Even if it meant sparing Ra'na life. For now.

So, with one last growl, Spock merely slammed his hand into the juncture between Ra'na head and neck, applying probably the most forceful Never Pinch anyone had ever seen before. Ra'na cried out in pain, but then his body slumped to the ground, unconscious, but alive. Spock glared at him, his hands crawling still for the alien's blood.

Jim let out a small sigh of relief and he gave Spock a weary smile. "Thank you," he said softly.

Spock looked up and let out a soft keen as Jim smiled at him. With his rage now satisfied, at least for now, the suffering and pain that Spock had managed to keep at by for the moment seemed to break free. Letting out a loud moan, Spock stumbled over Ra'na's body and started for Jim. He needed him. Spock needed his bond mate, his T'hy'la, his Jim. Only Jim could take the pain away. Only Jim could finally release him from his suffering. And they had both suffered for so long.

But before he could reach Jim, before he could pull his sweet human into his arms, Jim backed away from him, shaking his head softly. Spock froze in place, his racing heart tumbling in his side. Was Jim denying him? Was his mate abandoning him? For who? The doctor! Jumping to conclusions, Spock glared at McCoy sharply, growling again low in his throat. He had already killed for his mate twice that day. Another life would be nothing to him.

McCoy stared at Spock with wide eyes. 'Shit,' he thought, his body tensing up. But before Spock could attack, Jim spoke up, his voice betraying his slight amusement.

"It's alright Spock," Jim said carefully, a smile on his face. "I'm not choosing another. You are mine and I am yours." The captain motioned to the doctor and the two others chained to the wall. "We need their help as well Spock to go home. They're friends. I need you to break their chains so that they can take us home, okay baby?"

Spock stared at Jim for a moment before looking over to the chained humans. It took a moment for Jim's words to register in his Pon Farr induced mind. Friends? The three humans stared back at him, oddly showing little signs of fear, although it was clear that they were weary of him. As he stared at them, something in the back of his mind stirred. Vaguely, he sense that what his mate was telling him was true. He knew them, those humans, although at the moment he really didn't care for them. But his mate knew them and he cared for them. And it was that simple. His T'hy'la wanted them free. So, all he had to do was break the chains, free the humans, and then he and T'hy'la would return home. Simple.

Moving quickly, not wanting to waste anymore time, Spock made his way over to the doctor, giving him a feral hiss before he ripped the wrist braces off with little difficultly. Apparently, the chains holding the humans were much weaker than the ones that had held Spock down. Spock had no trouble removing the other two pairs of wrist braces as well.

McCoy let out a shaky sigh as he was finally set free, Sulu and Uhura quickly rushing over to join him as Spock released them. The doctor briefly grabbed at the two's wrists to examine them before letting them go, satisfied that at least they had walked away from this entire mess with minimal physical damage.

Jim let out a loud sigh of relief as he watched his crew being released from their chains and a small smile reached his lips. Now, with his crew safe, he could allow himself to finally be reunited with Spock. Finally, he could let that weariness and need to be one with his bond mate take over.

Rubbing at his own wrists, McCoy watched Spock wearily as the half-Vulcan slowly made his way around the humans, circling them with a dangerous gleam in his eyes. Sulu and Uhura moved closer to McCoy, who in turn positioned himself in front of them. Spock was their friend and Commanding Officer. But now, he was lost to his own biology and they needed to be weary of him.

The half-Vulcan watched them closely as he took them in, trying to see if they were at all a threat to him or his mate. He wasn't going to take any chances.

Seeing his mate circling around his crew, Jim let out another sigh before he spoke up. "Spock?" he called out.

Immediately, Spock's head snapped up towards his mate. A soft glow appeared in the half-Vulcan's eyes and with one last glare directed at the three humans, a clear warning to them to stay away from him and his mate, Spock broke away and headed for his mate who was waiting for him with a small smile.

All three crew members watched silently as Spock made his way towards Jim again, his body shaking, before they turned away, giving the couple back the privacy that had been taken from them. Faintly, Jim heard McCoy tell Sulu to gather up Ra'na's unconscious body before all three went to see what was beyond the cell door, to see if there was any means of escape. But neither Jim nor Spock paid them much attention.

Eyes now set on his bond mate, Spock all but threw himself in Jim direction with the determination and speed of predator. He needed Jim and he needed him NOW. There would be no more waiting, no more holding back. There were no more chains to separate them, no more aliens to hold them back from each other.

Spock's blood was boiling. His mind was on fire, he couldn't think straight. He could feel his body growing tighter and tighter with each passing moment. Panting, chest heaving, Spock needed to feel his mate, needed to repair what Ra'na had broken. And with his crew safe, Jim finally allowed himself in fall into Spock waiting arms and to sink into his bond mate.

The moment they met, the moment Spock felt the cool body of his mate in his arms, was pure, unadulterated bliss. Letting out a moan, Spock pressed his mate's body closer to his own, his grip tight as he buried his nose into the golden blond hair that he adored so much. His face and arms still stained with the blue blood of Ra'na's lackeys, Spock pulled his mate to him even more, enveloping the human in his arms. Never again would his mate ever leave him. Never again would his mate ever leave his embrace. Never, ever again.

Jim himself let out a sob as he felt Spock's arms around him, tears spilling from his eyes as he fell into that welcomed and familiar embrace. His body shaking and weak, Jim managed to wrap his own arms around Spock's neck tightly, plastering himself on the half-Vulcan's body. God, this had almost been taken from him. This, Spock, had almost died. Feverishly, Jim raised his head and pressed his lips to Spock desperately, the crazed half-Vulcan growling with pleasure as he returned the kiss with everything he had.

With their physical contact restored, their minds were finally able to connect once again and both let out soft cries as they both saw the damage of Ra'na's mystery drug. Their bond was in shreds. The destruction of their marriage bond was massive and the sight of that once beautiful tie between them now torn and shredded caused both of them to let out twin cries of anguish.

Their connection had been destroyed and they were no longer bonded. It was a miracle that they had survived Ra'na tampering. His legs beginning to give out on him, Spock quickly made his way over to the nearest cell wall before sinking to the floor, his mate still wrapped securely in his arms.

Jim's face was pressed into Spock's neck, his lips raining kisses down onto that pale, burning skin. Spock moaned softly in his throat before he in turn pressed a kiss to Jim's temple. Oh, how their reunion was bittersweet. They were together once more, but their bond was destroyed, leaving their minds scarred and damaged. It would take much recuperation and healing before their bond would ever be the same again.

But for now, at least, Spock would make Jim his once more. That much at the moment, he could do. So, with one last parting kiss, Spock replaced his lips with his fingers and pressed down lightly against Jim's temples. "_T'hy'la_," he whispered, his voice rough. "_T-nash-veh Jim..._"

Nodding, Jim pressed against those wonderful, familiar, safe fingers, tears in his eyes. Yes, this is what he wanted. This is what he needed. What they both needed.

_My mind to you mind... my thoughts to your thoughts... T'hy'la..._

_Never again will I leave you._

**(xXxXxXx)**

A/N: Huzzah! Spock is free! But it's not over yet loves. We still have a few more things to take care of. :D I really have nothing to say except REVIEW please. Let me know how I did. :D Good night everyone!

**Translation for the Vulcan:** "_Kroikah_!" - "Stop immediately!"

"_Dungi vazgau Ra'na T'hy'la_!" - "Ra'na will steal T'hy'la!"

"_Dungi dash-tor Ra'na Jim. Kup-fam korsau du T'hy'la_!" - "Ra'na will hurt Jim. You cannot save T'hy'la!"

"_Tra don-fam du Spock. Kosh-ves kobat ulef_!" - "You are worthless Spock. Weak half-breed!"

"_Korsau nash-veh dungi T'hy'la_!" - "I will save T'hy'la!"

"_Nashiv_!" - "Attack!"

"_Dungi k'la'sa Ra'na Jim_!" - Ra'na will rape T'hy'la!"

"_Dungi stau nash-veh du._" - "I will kill you."

"_Tev-tor._" - "Die."


	10. Chapter 10

Consuming Fire

By: Maranni123

Chapter Ten

Disclaimer: Hello again my lovely readers and reviewers. It is very important that you read this disclaimer. I've gotten many reviews from readers the past few weeks and they've all seriously made my days brighter. I'm horrible with replying to reviews. So to all my reviewers, thank you. Thank you for all your kind words, your hilarious comments, and your uplifting encouragements. And to all my reviewers who don't have accounts, you all seriously rock but you need to get accounts so that I can attempt to thank you properly! :D

And... Gay marriages are now officially legal in New York! :D Gay marriages are now legal in New York, New Hampshire, Connecticut, Iowa, Massachusetts, Vermont and Washington D.C.! :D We're getting there people. We're getting there.

And more news coming in. I'm moving again. Yeah, I know. I've moved around so much this past year. But this move is vital to my sanity. So, things might get a little... barren on my account. But don't worry. I've said it once and I'll say it again: While it may take time, I WILL finish all of my projects. I've let a story go once already and trust me; I'll never do it again. So don't worry my faithful reviewers. After the move is settled and done, I shall return. :D

And with that, let's get this chapter started. I will never own Star Trek and I never will. Sadness. :D Enjoy!

**(xXxXxXx)**

Not wanting to intrude in Jim and Spock's moment of reunion, McCoy ordered Sulu to gather Ra'na's unconscious form and set him over near the chains they'd escaped from, far away from where Spock and Jim were. Sulu complied of course, ever the faithful helmsman, but had no trouble with dropping Ra'na's body extra hard down onto the floor, his head landing with a loud crack. No one really noticed. McCoy glanced over at the reunited couple briefly, watching as Spock and Jim embraced, before he turned to Uhura and Sulu.

They looked like hell, their eyes full of weariness and their uniforms rumpled. McCoy could tell that they were tired and wanted to go back home. Hell, even he couldn't ignore the way his very bones felt like stone in his body. They all had been through hell, but now wasn't the time to let up. There were still a few more things that needed to be taken care of. McCoy sighed.

"Come on," he ordered gruffly. "Let's go see if we can find anymore of Ra'na kind and see if there's any way we can get back to the Enterprise."

Uhura and Sulu nodded in agreement. They had to go out a scout out, see where exactly they were. They didn't even know how big the building they were in was. And if there were anyone else in the building besides Ra'na and his lackeys, then they needed to be prepared. For their sakes and for their commanding officers.

So, with one more glance back at Jim and Spock, who were still plastered to each other in a desperate embrace, the three Enterprise officers made their way cautiously out the cell door. Immediately, they were faced with the long hallway that Jim had mentioned before. It was made of the same stone in the cell and was barely lit, making it look ominous and deadly.

After making sure that the door would remain open so that they could return to Jim and Spock, the three quickly made their way down the hallway, weary and on alert. There was little to be on the alert for. There were no doors or windows or anything remotely decorative adorning the walls. Just bleak grey stone. Their footsteps echoing around them, they quickly made it to the end of the hallway. There they were met with another door, same design as the cell door.

Grabbing at the handle, McCoy shot Sulu and Uhura a quick glance before he slowly opened the door, careful to shield the majority of his body in case they were met with open fire. Behind him, Sulu and Uhura kept theirs eyes on the hallway behind them in case anyone or anything tried to sneak up on them.

Slowly, very slowly, McCoy stuck his head out, weary of what he might find. Guards? Other prisoners? But no. It was much worse. He flinched at the sight before him. It was an examination room. After doing a quick scan of the room and seeing no others, McCoy led Sulu and Uhura in, all three wearing the same expressions of horror and disgust.

The room was small but was made exactly like the cell that they had escaped from. Cold stone on the floor, chains attached to the walls. The only differences were the machinery set up on the far side of the cell and the large medical table situated in the middle of the room. The table's metal gleamed wickedly from the only light source in the room, a lone light fixture hanging from the ceiling. The whole room looked like something out a horror movie. But it was no movie.

McCoy grimaced as he eyed the chains. 'That must be where they chained Jim up when they took him,' he though, his stomach turning as he thought of his best friend chained up in this hellish room. Propped up against the wall similar to tools in a shed were scalpels and saws of all shapes and sizes. Wicked looked scissors shone brightly from their stand and to the crew's horror, there was a large, awful looking needle placed upon the table for all to see. A drop of red blood had escaped it and pooled onto the table.

"Oh my God," Uhura whispered, slowly making her way towards the table along with McCoy and Sulu. "Jim was kept here? This is awful!"

"And they must have used that," McCoy hissed out in anger, gesturing over to the needle. "To inject Jim with whatever the hell made his and Spock's bond go haywire." The doctor took a moment to take in a breath before he sighed. "Fucking bastards."

Sulu swallowed and paled considerably as he surveyed the room. "A fucking examination room," he mumbled. "We aren't there first prisoners. This must be where they examined and killed their past prisoners and the other Vulcan they were talking about." The helmsman shivered and inched his way back over to McCoy and Uhura. He looked as if he were about to throw up.

"I would really like it if we could leave now," he said in a tiny voice. "How about we see if there are any other rooms and the we can get the hell out of here?"

Both McCoy and Uhura nodded in agreement and all three crew members began to search through the room, looking for any other entrances. Along the walls, instruments of obvious torture were hung up for all to see. The three crew members did their best to avoid looking at them, images of poor innocent souls being torn open for Ra'na's sick knowledge kick being too much for them to handle.

Then, just when they were sure that their search to find a way home was in vain, McCoy spoke up. "Found a door," he exclaimed, waving Uhura and Sulu over to him. Again, it was a plain door, made out of stone. Apparently, Ra'na had little home décor skills.

Feeling that all too familiar sense of dread and adrenaline start to pump through his veins, McCoy reached out and grasped the handle, giving Uhura and Sulu a quick nod, before he opened the door just as slowly as before, all three on high alert.

But again, there was no reason to be on the alert. Instead of being greeted by an army of fellow Ra'nas, as they had anticipated, McCoy was surprised to see that the room was empty. Empty of life, that is. There were many machines positioned around the room, scattered here and there without any obvious organization patterns.

Machines were everywhere, nearly overcrowding each other. And the diversity of them all was extremely strange. Some machines seemed extremely primitive, dating back as far as possibly the twenty-first century. There were, of course, many machines from the present century, computers, entertainment devices, things of that nature. But others? Others looked just down right strange. One machine in particular twisted and knotted itself into impossible figures, while another still looked like a massive blob of some sort of golden liquid. Lights were blinking all sorts of different colors around some of the devices and somewhere, a machine let out a feral hiss before going silent once more.

"Leonard," Sulu said quietly, looking behind him before facing the doctor. "Do you see all of these machines? They're everywhere! And there are so many!"

Uhura walked over to a large box-shaped contraption that continued to blink yellow. "They're all so different in design," she said breathlessly. "Ra'na couldn't have built them all himself."

McCoy nodded in agreement and, after making sure that the room was empty of all life besides themselves, walked over to inspect a strangely familiar looking device sitting on top of a small metal table. "Looks like our kidnappers are hoarders," he mumbled, carefully picking up the machine in his hands. "And they've been 'collecting' from Starfleet."

Both Sulu and Uhura walked over to McCoy with identical frowns. "Collecting from Starfleet?" Sulu looked over McCoy's shoulder the see what he was holding. "What did you find?"

McCoy held up his hands. "Well, and correct me if I'm wrong, but this looks like a disassembled communicator." He narrowed his eyes and pull the communicator in for a closer look. "And I'm almost positive that 'disassembled' is too tame of a word. This thing looks as if it had the shit beaten out of it."

And it was true. The once proud communicator looked as if someone had taken a hammer to it, then tried to repair it with various parts of different machines. A spark suddenly flew from the communicator's top, causing McCoy to nearly drop it. Obviously, whoever had repaired the small device had no idea what they'd been doing.

"It looks like all of these machines have been disassembled and then repaired, but with different parts," Uhura noted, walking away from McCoy and Sulu and back over to the large box-shaped machine. Sulu wandered off as well, his eyes scanning over every device. "Although I can't say for sure. I've never seen anything like some of this technology."

The communicator still in hand, McCoy followed Uhura, nodding his head. "From what I can tell, that's exactly what they're doing," he said. "Remember, they want knowledge. And what better way to gain knowledge than to take whatever it is that you're studying apart and see if you can put it back together?"

Uhura opened her mouth to answer, but was interrupted by Sulu, who appeared suddenly from behind a pile of what looked like broken machinery.

"Uhura! McCoy!" he exclaimed, motioning over to where he was standing. "Look over here. I think I found out how Ra'na got a hold of us from the ship!"

Hurrying over to their helmsman, making sure not to harm themselves on the broken parts and looking over to where Sulu was pointing, McCoy and Uhura's jaws dropped. A moment of silence fell over the three as they stared at the sight before them before finally, McCoy spoke.

"Well," he sighed, running his free hand over his face. "That explains a lot."

There, surrounded by an assortment of different devices and machines, stood an extremely distorted and down right odd-looking transporter. It was a recent model from what they could tell, most likely stolen off of a passing starship. But it was clear that it had been taken apart and put by together haphazardly, much like the communicator still in McCoy's hands. Standing a few feet from it stood the transporter controls. Again, the controls looked completely distorted, sparks flying from them as the device tried to work with the unknown technology added to it.

After a moment of silence, Sulu hurried over to the transporter controls, his hands cautiously running over the buttons. "They really beat the crap of it didn't they?" he asked no one in particular.

Joining the helmsman, Uhura and McCoy both hesitated before the good doctor finally voiced the important question. "Sulu, can this thing take us back home?" McCoy eyed the spark that nearly flew onto Sulu's face and his heart sunk a bit in his chest. "Can it even work?" he asked hopelessly.

Sulu bit his lip, his eyes scanning over the controls. Silence, save for the whirls, hisses, and beeps from the machines around them. No one wanted to voice the nagging worry that plagued all of their minds. Even if they could somehow make the transporter work, would it be able to reach the Enterprise? Would they be able to find their ship and go back home? The silence stretched on. Then, slowly, Sulu said, "It can work." McCoy and Uhura nearly let out twins sighs of relief before Sulu held up his hand. "I said it can work," he explained. "But I never said that I can work it myself. This thing has been modified, if you can even call it that, to the point where I can't even tell how to start it up. It will start up, that much I know for sure. But I can't start it up myself and I can't work out the controls."

All three seemed to deflate for a moment, hopes of getting their commanding officers and themselves home nearly shattered, before McCoy perked up, a smirk reaching his lips. Uhura gave the doctor a small frown. "What are you thinking McCoy?" she asked, folding her arms over her chest.

McCoy's smirk just grew as he reached over to pat Sulu on the shoulder. "We can't get this thing fired up," he said slowly. He flashed Sulu and Uhura an evil grin. "But I know someone who can."

**(xXxXxXx)**

After quickly surveying the rest of the room to make sure that there weren't any threats or any other exits, McCoy, Sulu, and Uhura began to make their way back through the examination room and back towards the cell they'd escaped, all three feeling a mixture or excitement and dread. Excitement over the fact that they finally now had a way to get home to the Enterprise, and dread because of what they might encounter trying to get back home. And in the cell.

Sulu fidgeted slightly as they walked. "McCoy?" he finally asked, unable to help himself. "What... what if Spock and Jim... with them finally being together and everything..."

"Are you serious?" McCoy interrupted, his eyebrow raised in good ol' Spock fashion at the helmsman. "You're worried about Spock doing the deed with Jim now?" The doctor rubbed the heel of his hand on his forehead. "Damn it man, I didn't need that image in my head!"

Sulu was silent, a blush on his face. McCoy rolled his eyes. "Don't be worried Sulu," he sighed. "We're not going to walk in on Spock and Jim going at it like rabbits. Now, I'm only going to say this once so pay attention. Spock's not going to risk his bond mate by mating with him here. And that's why we're not out of the woods yet and why we have to get them out of here as soon as possible. Spock would rather have the Pon Farr kill him than mate with Jim here."

All three humans went quiet as that morbid thought rattled through their minds like an angry wasp, the only sound being their footsteps against the stone below their feet.

"McCoy," Uhura finally questioned, breaking the silence, glanced around again at the windowless hallway. "This place is so small. Why would they build a building like this, a place to obviously research and study other life forms, so tiny?"

"I was wondering that myself," McCoy admitted, making his way briskly down the hallway, helmsman and communication's officer matching his swift pace. "And I think that this isn't the entire building. Sure, there are no windows or other doors from what we can see, but I wouldn't count on Ra'na being the only person here. I'd bet that there are connections to this building and that we're not the only prisoners here."

Sulu glanced behind him nervously. "So there could be more Ra'na's somewhere in here," he mumbled. "I wouldn't doubt it either, judging by that examination table and all that equipment. It must have come from somewhere. They have to have a way to and from this place."

McCoy nodded gravely, the three reaching the cell door, the doctor grasping the handle tightly. "Which means that we've got to get out of here as soon as possible," he said, opening the door slowly and taking a peak inside. The image that greeted him was heartbreaking to say the least.

Ra'na's unconscious body was still lying in the corner Sulu had left him in, oblivious to the two figures on the far side of the room. Huddled into a far corner, arms still wrapped tightly around each other, bodies trembling, were Jim and Spock. Spock was draped over Jim like a living, breath blanket, shielding his mate from any and all harm. And it was obvious that Jim enjoyed the comfort and security his mate was giving him. Jim was so deeply nuzzled into Spock's body that McCoy could barely see him save for his golden blond hair and his arms latched onto Spock's back.

Entering the room slowly, careful not to disturb the two, McCoy, Sulu, and Uhura entered the room, plan firm and set between the three. In order to get their commanding officers and friends home, they had to work the transporter. And there was only one person most likely to know how to do that. And he was currently passed out from a vigorous Vulcan nerve pinch.

If the crew were to be honest with themselves, they would have rather stabbed out their own eyes than rely on Ra'na for anything. They would have honestly rather had Spock kill him right then and there. But despite the bitterness of the thought, they needed the alien to get them home. He was the only one would could work the transporter with its odd modifications. They had no choice, But that didn't mean that they were going to be nice about it.

Stepping in further into the room, the three crew members began to make their way to Ra'na's limp body, hell bent on waking him up and forcing him into transporting them back home. But before they could make it even half way into the cell, a low and spine-tingling growl stopped all three of them in their tracks.

Turning slowly over to where their commanding officers were huddled, McCoy, Sulu, and Uhura were suddenly pinned down by a pair of dark, murderous eyes. Spock stared at them, not a shred of logic or reason printed on his face. He was feral, as feral as his ancient ancestors before him. And now, with Jim once more plunged into Pon Farr along side his mate, Spock could not use Jim's reason to see that the crew humans before him were no threat to him. What ounce of recognition there had been within him was gone and all he knew was that his mate was safe for now, but the three humans were unknown. Were they a threat?

Spock bared his teeth at the three and hissed out, "_T'nash-veh telsu_." He growled, low and deep in his throat before he repeated, "_T'nash-veh_."

Next to him, Uhura swallowed loudly before she whispered, "McCoy? I don't think he remembers who we are." At the sound of Uhura's voice, Spock's glare grew deeper and he growled again. In his arms, Jim was still, too lost along side his mate to even acknowledge his crew members.

From where he stood, Sulu felt a cold shiver run down his spine as he watched Spock's eyes sweep over them. There was no trace of the cool, level-headed First Officer Sulu had come to know and respect in those eyes. There was only fire and ancient primal instincts. Sulu wondered if he would ever be able to look Spock in the eyes again without remembering this moment. He doubted it.

McCoy was still as stone. He knew Uhura was right. Spock was too lost in Pon Farr to remember who they were, that they were friends. And it was clear that he wasn't going to let them go anywhere until he knew if they were friend or foe.

"Uhura," McCoy said slowly, causing Spock's eyes to dart over to him. The doctor managed not to shiver. "You need to tell him that we're not a threat. He's not going to let us go unless he either kills us or sees us as friends. Explain to him what we're going to do, that we're going to get him and Jim home."

As McCoy spoke, all three crew members could see that Spock was growing more and more tense as the seconds ticked by. His grip on Jim became even tighter and in his arms, Jim stirred for only a moment before resting back into the embrace of his husband. Spock let loose a low hiss in frustration. Were these humans friends or did they want his mate? Spock obviously wasn't in the mood to be patient. Seeing Spock getting frustrated, Uhura decided it was time for her to speak.

Her voice soft and cool, Uhura lifted her palms upwards slowly in a universal sign of peace as she said, "_Spock. Sochya eh dif_." She took in a shaky breath before she continued. "_Ish-veh gla-tor etek se t'du telsu. Tra-ha etek rai nan-tor t'du telsu. Let'theiri._"

Hearing the language of his people, Spock's grip on Jim's body relaxed somewhat. However, his eyes remained harsh and on guard. The other two humans, they were silent. Why did they not speak? Were they afraid of lying to him?

Spock hissed. "_Vath t'vathuz_?" He nodded towards McCoy and Sulu.

Uhura reached to her left to place a hand on McCoy's shoulder as she said, "_Hassu. McCoy_." She reached out to the right and took Sulu's shoulder as well. "_Hashsu_," she said. "_Sulu_. _T'hai'lu_."

Spock narrowed his eyes as he studied the two men. A healer and a pilot. Were they a threat? The woman said that they were friends. But he did not trust the woman. For he was not so lost that he could not recognize the voice that had bombarded him with such poisonous words when Ra'na was torturing him and his mate. That voice, that woman. Spock was not so sure that she could be trusted.

"_Fa-wak shroi ri nash-veh nemut zhitlar_," Spock growled softly. "_Tar-tor du zhitz t'gisam. Ausham zhalan._" His cold dark eyes narrowed onto Uhura's form and he spat out, "_Kosh-ves kobat ulef_!"

Uhura winced at the harshness of Spock's voice and feels her throat close up as her earlier words were thrown right back at her. 'Weak half-breed,' she thought sadly. She had called Spock that. She'd had no choice at the time, Ra'na had been ready to break Jim in two, and had Spock been in control of himself, he would have been able to see that. But he wasn't in control of himself. And how could Uhura explain to a Pon Farr crazed Vulcan that she insulted him for his own good? She had no idea, but she knew that she had to try. Beside her, McCoy and Sulu listened to the tense conversation silently, not understanding a single word.

"_Tar-tor nash-veh zhitz t'gisam manuk-tor Spock_," she explained slowly, her hands still up in a peaceful gesture. "_Gol-tor Spock stron t'vathu mokev-elakhz t'Ra'na_. _Gol-tor Spock pulau T'hy'la_."

Spock was silent after Uhura finished speaking, finally looking away from her to stare back down at his bond mate, his eyes growing soft. A light purr escaped from his throat and Spock nuzzled his nose into Jim's light hair. Jim shifted again, only this time his shifted to get even closer to his husband.

"Spock," Jim sighed. He curled his body into his bond mate's and shivered. "Spock."

The half-Vulcan tightened his grip on his bond mate as he felt the emotions pouring from the weak bond that he had managed to reform with Jim. Although they were unable to communicate with words through their weak bond, they were able to pick up on the emotions in each other. Jim was not happy. He wanted to go home, to the Enterprise, to their bed. And Spock could tell.

Could it be that the dark female was telling the truth? Poisonous words to help Spock escape from his chains? To help his bond mate? Uhura, seeing that she was starting to get to whatever logic or reason remained in Spock's fevered mind, spoke again.

"_Spock_," Uhura said softly, a small, almost motherly smile on her face. "_Dungi etek gol-tor prah Spockong telsuong ha-kel_."

Spock let out a frustrated sound and shook his head. He was confused. The woman said that they were friends, that they would help Spock and Jim get back home. But why would they help him when he did not even know them? Before he allowed them to move, he had to know. They were not threat to him, he could tell. He could kill the two males in a second if they tried anything and he knew that the female would not stand a chance against him. But to trust them with his mate? It went against his very blood.

"_Than po du gol-tor etek_?" Spock asked suddenly, his eyes meeting Uhura's once again, desperation now clear on his face. "_Than po du gol-tor etek_?"

Uhura's heart broke from the obvious pain and desperation in Spock's voice. She could hear Spock's confusion, his doubts, loud and clear, And she could also hear the unspoken question that hung in the air.

Can I trust you?

That small smile returned to Uhura's lips and she bowed her head slowly, motioning to McCoy and Sulu to do the same. The two men were confused as hell, but did as they were told. "_Tra-ha etek t'hai'lu_," she said softly. "_Etek tun-tor_."

Spock was silent, as was the carefully guarded body in his arms. Uhura, not giving up so easily, took a small step forward. "_Spock_," she said, finally raising her head to stare the half-Vulcan in the eyes.

Her smile grew wider. "_Etek kal-tor gol-tor_."

The cell grew silent. No one moved. Not the humans in fear of Spock's wrath and not Spock, for he was lost in his thoughts. 'Etek kal-tor gol-tor,' he thought to himself, looking away from the three humans, and the words stirred something within him. He knew those words, that phrase. It was... familiar. Jim, his mate, oh how he wanted to go home. And Spock, yes. He wanted to return home with his mate, to fall into their bed, to fix the broken bond between them.

In the end, he really had no other choice. He looked back to Uhura and nodded once. "_Dungau kal-tor nash-veh kah,_" he said roughly. Then he turned away and buried his face once more in his mate's fair hair. If they betrayed him, he would rip their bodies into shreds. This he swore silently to himself. He was NOT going to lose Jim again.

Uhura's face split into a wide grin. They were back in business now and it was time to wake Ra'na up. They had a starship to catch.

**(xXxXxXx)**

A/N: God, this chapter and I did not see eye to eye. But I wanted to get something out before the big move, which is tomorrow, and so... yeah. :D If you liked it, review! If you hated it, review! If you hate me for not updating for so long and then returning with a damn filler chapter, then review! :D Good night everyone!

**Translation for the Vulcan:**_ "Spock. Sochya eh dif_. _Ish-veh gla-tor etek se t'du telsu. Tra-ha etek rai nan-tor t'du telsu. Let'theiri._" - "Peace and long life Spock. We see that one is your bonded. We are no threat to your bonded."

"_T'nash-veh telsu_." - "My bonded."

"_Vath t'vathuz_?" - "The others?"

"_Hassu. McCoy_." - "Doctor. McCoy."

"_Hashsu. Sulu. T'hai'lu_." - "Pilot. Sulu. Friends."

"_Fa-wak shroi ri nash-veh nemut zhitlar_. _Tar-tor du zhitz t'gisam. Ausham zhalan._ _Kosh-ves kobat ulef_!" - "You spoke words of poison. Whispering venom. Weak half-breed!"

"_Tar-tor nash-veh zhitz t'gisam manuk-tor Spock__. Gol-tor Spock stron t'vathu mokev-elakhz t'Ra'na_. _Gol-tor Spock pulau T'hy'la_." - "I spoke words of poison to aid Spock. To help Spock escape the chains of Ra'na. To help Spock reach T'hy'la."

"_Spock__. Dungi etek gol-tor prah Spockong telsuong ha-kel_." - "Spock. We will help get Spock and bonded home."

"_Than po du gol-tor etek_?" - "Why do you help us?"

"_Tra-ha etek t'hai'lu_. _Etek tun-tor_." - "We are friends. We care."

"_Spock. Etek kal-tor gol-tor_." - "Spock. Let us help."

"_Dungau kal-tor nash-veh kah._" - "I shall allow it."


End file.
